


Fire and Ice

by tauriel777



Category: Actors RPF, British Actors RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Richard Armitage fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing is a funny thing, so I am revising the summary a bit: Richard travels to Toronto to film "Hannibal". He is lonely and the script about falling in love and making love is not helping. The back tattoo is important, but things happen the day it needs to be applied....emergency help is called in and it leaves Richard reeling. Smut and some cuteness and fluff, if that is not your thing, kindly move along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing and this is all just part of my imagination!

Toronto in January is not very exciting, cold and a bit windy at times, kind of reminds him of home and London. Richard is driving towards his temporary home, an apartment in a newer building and he finally pulls into the underground parking and turns off the engine. He gets out and opens the passenger door, grabbing his two grocery bags and walk up the stairwell to the third floor, unlocking his door and getting inside. He puts the bags in the kitchen, rubbing his hands from the cold and goes to turn the heat up a little.

Throwing his jacket on the chair in the living room, he heads back to the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of wine and the take out box from this Italian place Bryan Fuller suggested. Yes, the Bryan Fuller! He had tracked Richard down a couple of weeks ago and luckily he was in between projects, so here he is, getting ready to play a serial killer, Francis Dolarhyde in "Hannibal". He spent the day on set, talking to the director and Bryan along with the other writers, trying to narrow Francis down and get in his head, but not too much since that might not be a good thing, since this guy actually kills families.

Richard uncorks the wine and pours himself a glass, inhaling the aroma as he lifts it to his lips and takes a small sip. he swirls it in his mouth, savoring the different notes on his tongue, pretty pleased with his choice. He fills his glass a little more, opens the take out box and sits down at the table and starts to eat, while scrolling his phone and trying to get his thoughts from the day's discussions arranged in his head. The lasagna is delightful and he enjoys the salad he got to go along with it. He gets up mid meal to find his trusted notepad and scribbles some notes as he runs through the scenes they talked about today.

After finishing his meal. he dumps the trash in the garbage, corks the rest of the wine and takes his still half full glass with him to the bedroom. He turns on the light on the nightstand and puts his glass there along with the script and the notepad. He quickly sheds his pants and gets in bed, leaning against the head board as he studies the scenes and makes more notes in the margin-mostly questions about the character and his intend, things to talk to Bryan about tomorrow. Richard sits there for more than an hour and then finally put his things down, rubbing his face and drinking the last of the wine. He is in deep thought, feeling the loneliness creep into his consciousness....damn it, like he needs a reminder he is currently single and can hardly remember the last time he slept with anyone. Well, there was the one night stands in London last year during his play and they had temporarily satisfied his needs, but nothing since then and the last long term relationship was in New Zealand and that seems like ages ago. They had liked each other well enough and the sex was ok, but in the end reality was, he was going back to London and she had no desire to leave her homeland, so they had parted ways.

Richard lets out a sigh, it can be the pits being an actor and going from job to job, lots of lonely evenings spent either in a empty hotel room or like today, in a quiet apartment in yet another strange city. He throws the sheets to the side and trots in the bathroom, turning on the light, dimming it a bit and then reaching for the faucet on the bathtub, switching the water on hot. He was happy when he discovered that the apartment had a descent size tub, one of his favorite ways to unwind after a stressful day. He sheds the rest of his clothes, throwing it all in the hamper, grabbing another script from the pile on the nightstand. He catches a glimpse of himself naked in the long mirror on the door to the closet, he has never liked the way he looks, always been very self conscious of his distinct nose, his funny forehead and just overall body image. He has spent the last two weeks in the gym, trying to work out as much as possible, since his current character is a body builder. The production has set him up with a local gym and a trainer, so he tries to go there at least once a day, sometimes twice, having the trainer help him bulk up as fast a possible and looking at himself in the mirror, it is paying off. His arms are more defined and his chest looks broader and his abs tighter, so maybe it is not all bad.

Walking back in the bathroom with the script, he carefully steps into the tub, sitting down and relishing in the feeling of the warm water totally surrounding his body. He leans his head back for a minute and takes some deep breaths, letting his muscles relax and just enjoying the tranquility of it all. He reaches for the script after a few minutes and starts to read "And the woman clothed in the sun", his eyes going over the words as his brain tries to create an internal picture of scenes he is reading. He reads about the tiger scene and how Francis struggles as Reba runs her hands over the tigers body and then later at his home, when she makes martinis and they sit down on the couch. The script is a bit vague here, but Richard knows that this is where Francis has his first sexual encounter, as Reba touches him, much like she touched the tiger and then reaches for his belt, undoing his pants and proceeds to give him a blow job.

He shifts in the tub, feeling the blood rushing south as he tries to picture what Francis must be feeling the very first time a woman touches and tastes him like that. Fuck, he is getting aroused and can only imagine Francis didn't last very long, shit...he wouldn't last that long either since it has been so long. He keeps reading, trying to ignore his throbbing erection, but the script certainly doesn't help as he imagines Francis taking Reba to bed, how he must have felt as he entered her for the first time and proceeded to thrust into her, bringing her to climax, watching her in awe and feeling how she convulsed around him. It is written into the script how she then takes charge, pushing him over on his back and rides him. Richard closes his eyes, picturing how Francis felt looking up at Reba as she impaled herself on his cock, moving up and down, eventually making him come, releasing deep inside of her.

He makes a muffled growl and lets the script fall to the floor by the tub, briefly brushing a hand over his own erection, feeling himself throb...fuck it, he might as well get out and take care of it, knowing it is not going away anytime soon. He is too worked up over all the naughty images in his brain. He stands up and towels off quickly, walking back to bed and puts the extra towel on the nightstand, pulling out the drawer and reaching for the Astroglide. He lays back down, a pillow under his head and flips the bottle open, slicking up his hand and then holds his breath as he wraps his own fingers around his shaft, slowly starting to pump. Letting out the breath he was holding, he moans at the delicious friction he is creating and the feeling of his cock sliding tightly into his fist. He bucks his hips and moves his hand faster, making sure to drag his thumb over his swollen head several times, over the slit, feeling the precum leaking over his fingers. He feels the familiar tightening in his balls and the tingling in his lower spine, a few more strokes, coupled with how he imagines Francis felt when he came the first time inside a woman, he reaches climax. Richard arches off the bed and comes with a deep grunt, feeling himself pulse hot over his own fingers and spurting all over his abs. He slows down, but continues to stroke himself until he is completely spent.

Richard lays panting on the bed for a few minutes, catching his breath and reaching for the towel, cleaning himself off. He stays there a little longer before getting up with a sigh, tossing the dirty towel in the hamper. He brushes his teeth and gets back in bed, taking a deep breath....jacking off takes care of the urgent need, but he sure wishes that he was experiencing this with a real live woman, nothing compares to that. His breathing evens out and he is soon out cold, dreaming of serial killers and curvy women, making for a rather restless sleep.

The next day:

Richard is driving towards the gym after waking up fairly early, enjoying his morning tea and then some fruit and whole grain bread. The trainer he got paired with is also a nutritionist and they worked together to find some things he could eat to bulk up fast. 

He parks his car, grabs his gym bag and heads towards the door of "The Toronto Athletic Club and Dance Studio". He enters and is heading back to the locker rooms, passing the two glass enclosed dance studios, where he has seen yoga and dance being taught as he has come here to train. He stops in his tracks as he goes by the second studio and just has to watch totally mesmerized by the scene before him: a woman he hasn't seen before is dancing ballet inside, moving so gracefully over the floor. Richard is completely spellbound, he took ballet for many years and knows a good ballerina when he sees one and this one is just beyond belief. He looks at her graceful moves over the floor, how she perfectly extends her legs, all the way to her toes and then makes a couple of elegant leaps and twirls. He can't help but notice her tiny waist, how her shirt is stretched over her breasts and the arch of her spine as it disappears into the pink tutoo she is wearing. He gets a glimpse of a cleavage as she bows low to the floor in another elegant move. He is instantly attracted to her and wonders who she is.

Richard about jumps two feet in the air when someone puts a hand on his shoulder and speaks in a clear voice into his ear "she is good, isn't she?", jolting him out of the spell he was under. He turns and sees his trainer, Jeff, smiling back at him "sorry, Richard, didn't mean to scare you there".

He clears his throat and forces a smile "it's quite alright, I just wasn't paying much attention" and his eyes goes back to the woman still dancing and he wonders out loud "who is she?". Jeff chuckles next to him, reminding Richard he is not alone and he turns to him in panic "did I say that out loud?".

Jeff nods "yep, sure did, but it is your lucky day, I can answer that question for you" and he laughs as Richard's interest peaks even more "her name is Holly, she teaches a little kids ballet class here several times a week and is a favorite among the dance students" and he pauses for a minute "and she also happens to be my little sister".

Richard feels his cheeks burning and wonders how red they are. He rubs his face, pretty embarrassed and mumbles "sorry Jeff.....uhmm...this is awkward" and he is secretly hoping the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

Jeff lets out a snort and puts a hand on his shoulder "Richard, it is fine....believe me, you are far from the first man that has had that reaction to seeing my sister" and he looks in the studio "she does that to a lot of men....Holly has always danced to her own beat and been her own person, and it attracts people". He motions to Richard "come on, I'll introduce you" and he sees Richard's hesitation "she doesn't bite, I promise".

Richard takes a deep breath, thinking to himself "I wouldn't mind her biting me", then swallows hard and follows Jeff to the door of the studio.

At the same time:

I put my iPhone in the speakers and hit the play button, closing my eyes for a second as the tones from the piano comes flowing out and I feel them with my entire body. I straighten my spine and stretch my legs as I start to move to the music, stepping over the smooth floor and feeling every note as I express myself through dancing. This is one of the places I feel the most joy and it feeds my soul. I don't miss performing in productions at all and love I can come here and teach this art form to some cute kids and dance on my own once in a while. I am so lost in what I am doing, that I don't notice the guy standing outside, just staring as I skip across the floor. I don't become aware of anyone or anything until I hear the door click open and I look up, seeing my brother enter the room, being trailed by a tall, dark haired guy and my curiosity is peaked immediately and I stop mid movement and walk over to them.

Jeff hugs me "hey sis, good to see you".

"Hi yourself" and he lets go as he turns to the man standing beside him "Holly, please meet Richard" and he turns to Richard "my kid sister, Holly".

I take his outstretched hand and as soon as our skin makes contact, I become very aware of the heat from his hand and how his fingers wrap around mine. I smile and look into the bluest eyes I have ever seen, they are twinkling and alive "nice to meet you, Richard... it's a pleasure, I can't wait to see you in Hannibal".

He gives me a shy smile and I almost melt when I hear his voice, that deep velvety baritone "nice to meet you too, Holly and thank you, I hope Bryan didn't make a mistake in casting me".

We reluctantly let go of each others hands and I say firmly "Bryan never makes a mistake when he casts people" and Richard lifts an eyebrow. Jeff interrupts "Holly is close with Bryan, she has helped him out in a pinch with makeup, since that is another one of her talents and of course the entire Hannibal family trains here". Jeff smirks "I caught Richard drooling over your little performance".

Richard looks bashful at me "you are very good....I did ballet for years and the way you move over that floor, it's beautiful".

"Thank you" and we have a little silent conversation with our eyes. There is something going on between us, there is a spark and some tension, making us both feel a little unbalanced.

Jeff coughs, breaking the mood and Richard snaps out of it and looks at him "right, we should probably get going and hit the weights, I'm due in a meeting with Bryan at 10:30" and he reaches for my hand "it was very nice to meet you, Holly" and he slides his fingers over mine, holding my hand just a second too long.

"You too, Richard and good luck, I'm sure you will be brilliant as Dolarhyde" and I brush my thumb over his knuckles, feeling him shiver lightly before we let go of each other. They both leave, Jeff winking at me as they walk out the door.

I feel kind of stunned, trying to wrap my brain around what just happened. We just met and have barely exchanged a few words, yet there seem to be a deep connection there. I don't get much of chance to think about it anymore, since my tiny students starts coming in, giving me hugs and telling me about their exciting lives. I don't realize that Richard has come back out from putting his stuff in the locker and it now just watching me again, wondering why he feels like he just got hit over the head with a hammer.

He shakes his head and joins Jeff over by the weights, trying to concentrate on that, pushing the images of soft curves, a peak of a cleavage, warm hands and a radiant smile out of his mind. They get through the training session and Richard is drenched in sweat as he walks towards the locker room, needing a shower really bad. He stops as he passes the studio, seeing me wrap up my lesson for the day. I sense his eyes on me and I look up, our eyes meeting for a second, before he sends me a shy smile and heads off to the locker room.

I end my lesson and say farewell to my students as they file out with their moms or nannies. I glance at my phone and then put on my boots and my coat after stepping out of my tutoo. I carry it over my arm as I take my phone and head out the door, I have other things I need to get done today. I step into the cold air and inhale, feeling the iciness in my lungs and walk to my car as I become aware of footsteps, rather rapid ones behind me. I get to my car and open the trunk, putting the tutoo away and look up, seeing Richard come walking towards me and stopping at the car next to mine. I give him a smile "done being tortured?".

He lets out a laugh, he really has a beautiful smile "yeah, at least for right now, might need to come back later.....Dolarhyde is ripped and I am far from it".

"Well, if anyone can get you there, it will be Jeff. He is damn good at what he does and I'm not just saying that because he is my brother".

Richard throws his bag in the trunk and walks a little closer, our eyes meeting and both of us wondering what is going on, both very aware of the strong attraction. Nothing is said for a minute, but I finally break the tension or make it worse, don't know which, when I lean closer, getting a whiff of his freshly showered scent and say in his ear "I'll see you around, Richard" and get in my car and drive off with a final glance at him.

He stands rooted to the ground for a second before shaking his head and sitting down in his car, gripping the steering wheel with a deep sigh "shit...this will be a long day" and he heads towards the studios, trying not the think about those longing glances we just exchanged.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard is seated around a table with Bryan Fuller and a couple of the other writers. Water bottles are all over the table along with a few snacks. They are in a deep discussion about the script and the entire idea about Dolarhyde. Bryan is on a tight schedule and they hope to start shooting tomorrow.

Bryan looks at Richard "so how to you picture this guy, what does he look like?".

"Very clean and innocent in a way, short hair and no body hair if I can avoid it" and he gestures to his hair "I need them to give me a haircut and I'll shave my chest, abs and chin as close as possible".

"I'm sure makeup can help you with that, most of them are trained beauticians as well" and he glances at his clock "in fact, I asked Michelle and Linda to come in a minute, so we can talk more about the finer details of makeup and of course the tattoo".

They all look at the color copy on the table and Richard points "it is really extraordinary, isn't it?".

"It's beautiful and will be great on your naked back, so when you shed the kimono, it will be revealed...".

KNOCK  KNOCK

Bryan looks up "come in" and a blond woman walks in, looking kind of frazzled and he smiles at her "hey Linda, please meet Richard".

They exchange handshakes and she looks back at Bryan "we have a huge issue on our hands....I just talked to Michelle....".

Bryan looks worried "what?".

"She feels terrible, but she has the flu, actually her entire family has it and there is no way she can come work today and she doesn't want you all to get it either".

"Fuck!" .

"I know, Bryan, she is so sorry and didn't call earlier because she was hoping it would go away".

He rolls his eyes "of course she did, that is how she is" and he looks around the room and then back at Linda "well, is Holly in town? ".

Linda shrugs "I don't know, I saw her last week, but we just chit chatted, didn't know we were going to have to ask her for another favor".

Bryan laughs "I think I owe her the moon and everything in between by now".

Richard has been listening and pipes up "I saw Holly today at the gym, she was teaching the kids ballet" and he gets a goofy look on his face.

Bryan raises an eyebrow but decides to let it go for now "oh good" and he reaches for his phone "I guess I'll call and beg".

Linda nods "you better, I can't do the tattoo by myself".

Bryan puts the phone on speaker and it rings several times.

 

At the same time: 

I am sitting at my work desk, scrolling through my computer, looking at the images and clicking on the ones I like. My cell goes off and I hit the speaker without looking at it "Holly"

A very familiar voice comes over the speaker "Holly darling, it's Bryan and you are on speaker phone".

"Hi Bryan, what can I do for you?".

"Are you really busy right now? I mean for the next little while?".

" I have some weddings booked for some weekends and a few family shoots, but nothing I can't work around. What do you need?".

"Huge, huge favor....Michelle has the flu, can you please, please come and help Linda with Dolarhyde's tattoo?".

"When?".

"It wont be applied for a week, but I need you to come talk to Richard and work with him on the finer details when it comes to Francis' look and makeup. Michelle was suppose to do that and Linda was just helping since she is also working a couple of the other actors. So possible today, maybe in an hour? Pretty please!".

I look at my editing project on the computer "I guess, sure.....give me an hour and I'll come in".

Bryan breathes a sigh of relief "thank you, thank you...I owe you".

"Yeah, yeah.....Bryan, see you in an hour, bye" and I hang up.

Bryan looks around the room "phew.....I think she just saved our asses again" and he looks at Richard "meet with her and Linda here in an hour and you guys figure things out" and he sees Richard's doubtful look "relax, Richard....we already talked so much about the character, you know what he is suppose to look like".

"Okay, but I just don't want to disappoint you".

Everyone gets up "It'll be fine and trust Holly, she is damn good......really wish she would just come work for us full time, but she wants to be a free bird and do what she wants to do".

 

About an hour later:

I pull into this familiar place and walk across the parking lot, entering the building and making it down the hall and knock on the door to the conference room. Bryan opens the door and pulls me in for a tight hug and gives me a kiss "oh Holly, I owe you my life ....no idea who much you saved our butt".

Hugging him back, I look over his shoulder, seeing Richard standing up, a mixture of jealousy and intrigue playing over his gorgeous face. "Oh, I think I have an idea and yes, you owe me big time".

"Anything you want, darling" and he gestures towards Richard "I think you guys met".

Richard holds out his hand and I take it, he catches me by surprise as he pulls me in for a half hug and places a kiss on my cheek, his lips lingering a few seconds longer than expected "yes, a pleasure, Holly and thank you". I am wearing thin leggings and a loose shirt, the warmth from his body radiating through my clothes.

I am thrown a little off kilter, but regain composure fast "you're welcome" and I take a seat, pulling out my iPad, so I can take some notes. Bryan looks at us and raises an eyebrow and winks at me "okay.....so Francis has the cleft palate and it has already been made in silicone, you know the drill....apply a new one every day. Richard will spent a lot of time in those short shorts or wearing nothing at all except that giant tattoo" and he turns to Richard "explain to her how you see Dolarhyde".

Richard clears his throat and I give him my full attention "are you familiar with the story?".

I nod "yeah, kind of have to be to help out here you know".

He gives me a grin "I bet" and then turns serious again "I see him almost child like in a sense, he has been very sheltered in his life, never really interacted with anyone" and he swallows "certainly never had any sexual encounters or experiences, so I picture him clean shaven, all over" and when I crook an eyebrow at him, he adds shyly "well, not everywhere" and I smile, indicating I know what he means. And he adds "his hair would also be a tad shorter than mine is right now, so if you can recommend a good hair dresser before tomorrow......".

I am tapping away and look at him "I can cut it", adding quickly "I am trained and have a license, don't worry" and I question him "are you planning on shaving everyday or want me to wax your chest?".

"What do you think?".

"I don't know, depends on how much there is to shave for you, don't want it to be such a hassle for you daily".

Bryan has been watching and is not bashful "Richard, just whip that shirt off to let her have a look" and he reluctantly does so and Bryan whistles "holy shit, Rich......you look awesome".

Richard blushes and I try to breathe normally as I am presented with his gorgeous upper body and I try to concentrate on his eyes, not those muscles as they move under his skin "whatever you want to do, but you'll need to shave daily, right before we shoot or I can wax it for you".

Bryan quips "she is really good..." and adds "this might be too much information, but she does several of the men here and some ladies".

I try not to look at Richard, but I can feel how uncomfortable he is "uhmmm...I guess you can wax it....someone have tried to do that before and it was less than a pleasant experience, I think she took my skin too".

I smile "you need to do it right and know what you are doing, I promise it wont be that bad".

"Okay, I'll hold you to it",

"Deal" and I give him a card "here is the address to the salon I can borrow, so let me know when and I'll meet you there today".

He glances at Bryan, who nods "you are off the hook for today, we'll start shooting in the attic tomorrow morning". Richard looks back at me "how about now?".

Linda bursts in the door "sorry, guys....had the hardest time getting Mads ready for today".

Bryan waves her off "it's fine, I think we are done" and he looks at us "right?".

I get up and grab my winter coat "yeah, we are good, but thanks, Linda" and I turn to Richard "shall we?".

He gets up "sure, after you" and I lead him out the door and turn him "want to follow me there or I can drive?".

"You can drive, if that is ok?".

I nod.

We walk to my car and get in, it is a tad chilly and I hurry and turn the heat on and pull out of the parking lot. The tension is here in the car, we are both very aware of each other and I just want to jump his bones. I think he feels it too, but tries to act normal "so do you mind asking you, what do you do when you are not teaching dance or helping out desperate producers of a horror series?".

I laugh, he can be cheeky at times and I like that "I am a professional photographer, mostly weddings and special occasions" and I add "all those black and white pictures on the walls at the gym, I took those".

"Wow......I did notice them, they are very beautiful, you have a good eye".

I blush "so they say, but thanks". I glance at him "so tell me when was the last time someone tried to wax your chest and what happened?".

"A few years back, it was for a TV show and it was bloody horrid, I was all red and swollen, felt like I got burned".

"So sorry, Richard....that is no fun, I promise it wont be like this".

"It better not be, Bryan doesn't have time to stop shooting while Dolarhyde recovers from looking like a boiled lobster and sadly his chest is rather important in this series".

"I know he doesn't" and we pull into a newer strip mall with several shops. I get out and is followed by Richard over to "Scissors&Tweezers" and I unlock the door and we walk in. I point to the back and I lock the door behind us "go through that door" and we enter another waiting area, with comfortable chairs and a couple of rooms off to the side. Switching on the lights, I pat the salon chair over in the corner "have a seat, I'll cut your hair first and wash it". He sits down in the chair and I go find come clean clippers and scissors, draping the shield over him and tightening the strap around his neck. I briefly touch his neck as my fingers brush over and I am mighty tempted to run them through his hair. Our eyes meet in the mirror "so how short to you want it?".

He gestures "short in the back and sides, just a tiny bit of length on top, not much".

"Ok" and I turn on the clippers and take some off the sides and the back, moving his head around. "More?" and he looks in the mirror "no, I think that is good" and I get the scissors and start to trim the top, making sure it is nice and even. He is watching me work "you are very good and efficient".

We finish and I swivel his chair around and tilt it back over the sink, turning on the water, feeling it to make sure the temperature is right. I wet his short hair down and gets some shampoo, massaging his scalp as I work it in. He closes his eyes and has a look of utter bliss on his face and I notice he bites his lower lip as I work my fingers through his hair, rinsing it. I apply conditioner too and go through the same motions and I think I hear a low grunt when I run my fingers by his ear. I sit him back up and he shifts in the chair and I am wondering if he is hard, he still has the shield covering most of him. The thought of that makes wetness pool between my legs and it is my turn to bite my lower lip as I towel off his head and turn him around "how does that look?".

He tilts his head and smiles "it's brilliant, thank you" and our eyes meet "your welcome" and I touch his face "pretty scruffy already, did you shave this morning?". 

"Yeah, in the shower, after your brother tried to kill me working out".

"Ahhh, regular razors can only get so close, let me show you this" and I pull out a real old fashioned one "ever used one of these?".

He looks nervous "no, it looks like a murder weapon".

I smile "and it would be a good one, but sit back and relax, I'll give you a close shave you'll never forget".

I go over and run a towel under the really hot water and snap on the head rest on the back of his chair and leans him back a little. I wrap the towel around his lower face and sit down next to him "ok, sit like this for 5 minutes, we are going to soften that scruff up a bit".

He is trying not to move his jaw too much with the towel "okay, whatever you say, Holly" and he motions with his hand "I'm not going to argue with you as long as you are holding that in your hand".

"Very funny, Richard" and I get back up, unwrapping his face and finding the good shaving creme and apply it to his entire beard. "Ok, now hold still or we will have to go to the ER and that would not be very sexy". I start on one side and very carefully razor the scruff off his chin and side, scraping under his chin and around his mouth and under his nose. He has closed his eyes again and looks like he is really enjoying this. I shift to the other side and gently lifts his chin so I can get his neck and when I am done, I wet another towel, making sure the temperature is just right and then wipe off the rest of the shaving creme. I find my favorite after shave balm and put a little on my hands and rubs it on his face, making sure to cover all of his newly shaved face "there, feel different?".

He runs his hands over his chin and looks at me "that feels great, thank you and I see what you mean, that murder weapon works wonders".

"I told you".

"Yes, you did" and he reaches for my hand "thank you, Holly...it felt pretty damn good when you did that".

Our fingers lace together for a minute and I can't help but think "I know other ways to make you feel pretty damn good", but push it aside and we reluctantly let go of each other. I clear my throat "ready for the waxing?".

He hesitates "yeah, better get it over with" and I remove the shield he was wearing, trying not to get any loose hairs on him. I point to one of the rooms "lets go in there, works best if you can lay flat on your back and it is more comfortable".

Richard gets up and I can't help but stare at the front of his jeans, wondering if that is more than the fabric bulging in the front. I rinse out the sink and throw the razor, scissors and clippers in the the sanitation bin and quickly sweep the hair over to the nifty contraption by the wall and it sucks it in. He looks in amazement "very clever". 

"i know, one of my favorite things in here".

He looks at me puzzled as we walk in the room "how come nobody is here on a regular day?".

"Because it is Monday, they are closed. My really good friend Derek owns this place and several people work for him or are good enough friends with him, that he just lets you come and use it when you need it. I do some brides and others, kind of like a hobby".

"Good for you and Bryan was singing your praises earlier".

"Yeah, he wants me to just come work for him, but I like to be my own boss and decide what I do and when I do it. I don't mind when he calls and I get to come be part of his universe for a little while, he is brilliant if you ask me".

"That was the main reason I took the role, I really wanted to work with him and I liked his approach.....this is pretty horrific stuff at times, but he makes it into almost an art form".

"Oh i totally agree" and I pad the bench "ok, now take off your shirt and lay down for me".

He yanks off his t-shirt and lays down, I give him a pillow for his head. I grab his wrist and lift his arm "going to shave your armpits, wax them or what are your thoughts on that?".

He blushes slightly "going to trim them short, I want him to have a trace of masculinity left, he is a grown man after all".

"Ok, that makes sense and this" and he about jumps off the table when I touch the sparse hair from his bellybutton disappearing into his pants. He turns a deeper shade of red "uhmmm...I don't know....can you wax it too?".

"Sure" and I look him in the eyes "why are you blushing about it, it is just body hair? Believe me, I wax people in more intimate places than there".

He swallows and croaks "I don't think I want to know".

I can't help but tease him "why not...it could be fun".

"I doubt it".

I let out a laugh "I'm just messing with you" and I take a bottle and spray a solution over his chest "this should take off the blunt of the sting" and a spray a little below his belly button too. I slip on some plastic gloves and then quickly work it into his skin, going over his chest and I can tell he is holding his breath and stares at the ceiling. Without thinking, I rub the patch below his navel "you'll have to undo those pants for me, just a little" and he quickly unbuttons them, still avoiding my eyes. I slide my hand a little lower, dipping under the waistband of what appears to be a blue pair of boxer briefs and I can tell he is fighting the urge to move his hips. I am getting all worked up too and turn my head to lick my lips as I stare at the growing bulge in his pants.

Fuck, I want him, I want to rip those jeans off his hips, cup his length and impale myself on his hard shaft, hearing his moan and swear as I ride him hard.

I try to act professional and push those naughty thoughts out of my head, taking the gloves off and going to the microwave to heat the wax, stirring it a couple of times, making sure it has the right consistency and temperature. I use the tool to quickly spread it over his chest, careful to avoid his nipples, which is not difficult since they appear rather peaked at the moment. I apply less under his belly button "can you pull your pants down just a tad, to about where you think those shorts will hit your waist? I want to wax enough, but no reason to take more off than necessary, unless you are into that?".

He shimmers his pants down a tad more "probably right there and no, I like to keep as much of my hair below my waist as possible".

I look at him "doing ok?".

He returns my gaze "yeah, I'm fine, but I know the worst is yet to come".

I smile "it'll be ok, I think the person that subjected you to this before didn't know what they were doing".

He is relaxing a little more as we talk, probably distracting him from the fire in his pants "I think you are right, for one, she didn't spray me with anything and the wax felt too hot".

I grab the fabric strip and stand over him, applying it to his chest "ready? Flex your muscles for me" and I quickly rip it off.

Richard makes a face, but then looks at me "that honestly wasn't bad" and I work fast to get his entire chest, telling him when to flex and it is done in no time.

"Okay, this might be a tad worse" and I do his lower belly in four quick motions, looking back at him when it is over "all done".

"Really? That was pretty easy.....thank you".

"Now let me get you cleaned up" and I wet another warm towel and wipe his chest and lower abs clean. I get some soothing lotion and put some on my hands, gently rubbing it over his smooth chest and he closes his eyes. I get a little bit more and then slide my hands over his abs and carefully apply it below his mid section. He flexes his abs and a low moan escapes his lips as I go below his waist band. 

And then he snaps, wrapping his hands around my wrists, quickly sitting up and pulling me close to him, we can feel each others breathing and our eyes meet. I tilt my head ever so slightly and he does the same, our lips millimeters apart. He voice sounds rough "Holly....I...".

I cup his smooth chin "shhhh, Richard....I know, I feel it too" and our mouths crash together in a passionate kiss that about knocks me to my knees. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

We are devouring each other as the passion explodes between us. Wet, obscene kissing noises fill the room, our tongues fighting for dominance and our hands roam over each other. His chest is so smooth under my fingers as I run my hands over his strong shoulders and around his neck, pulling him even closer and then down his chest, leaving goosebumps and touching his peaked nipples, earning a grunt from him when I lightly pinch them.

I feel the heat of his big hands as he slides them around my waits, working their way under my shirt and touching my bare skin above the waistband of my leggings. He doesn't waste any time, resting them briefly on my lower back and as he dives in for another open mouthed kiss, he slides them under my pants and pulls me closer as he cups my naked behind, kneading each rounded cheek. He is still seated on the bench, but his legs are long enough that his feet are planted solid on the floor and we both moan as my hips make contact with the rock hard bulge in the font of his jeans. His warm lips are on my neck immediately as I throw my head back in pleasure, sucking my pulse point and driving me mad.

One of my hands is behind his head, trying to hold him in place and I move the other over his abs, finding the zipper at the front of his jeans, sliding them all the way open. My hand goes to the front of his underwear and I cup his bulge, feeling how hard he is and the fabric is soaked from his precum. He moans in my ear "ughhh, fuck" and he moves his hands up, taking hold of the hem of my leggings, pulling them down on my thighs along with my panties. Our mouths are still busy, he pushes his tongue inside my mouth as he slides a hand over my lower belly and tentatively cups my mound and I push into him, desperately wanting more and whimpering into his mouth "ohhhh, Richard...please".

I snake my hand into his underwear and brush my thumb over his swollen head, spreading the slick drops leaking and he about arches off the bench, the want and the lust almost too much. He breathes hot in my ear, making me shiver "you sure you want this, because if you don't, you need to stop right now, Holly.....I am about to loose the tiny bit of self control I have left" and he moans loudly as I wrap my hand around his shaft, slowly starting to pump "ahhh....shit". I lick his ear "I think that answers your question".

He gives me a look, conveying all his lust and he slides a couple of fingers between my thighs and soon his rough fingertips make contact with my soaking wet folds and I grind my hips, trying to get more. He croaks "you are so wet" and I exchange another deep kiss with him and continue to slide my hand up and down his cock, feeling him go even harder if that is possible. He pets my opening and then slides a couple of fingers deep inside, stroking me and using his thumb to stimulate my clit. I am a withering mess and close to coming already and he senses it.

We both need more and just trying to figure out how to get it. I let go of his penis for a minute and tug at his pants and he stands up, sliding his fingers out of me and then gives me a seductively look as he sticks his tongue out and licks each of them carefully. I about come undone. He latches onto my mouth again and I taste myself on his tongue as he back us up, both of us trying not to fall with our pants half way down our legs. I feel something hit the back of my knees and he gently pushes me down onto the big leather chair in the corner. He quickly reaches behind me and grabs the pillow, putting it on the floor. 

We both know what we are about to do and he just sheds his pants and underwear, stepping out of them along with his shoes. I can't help but look as his cock is revealed to me and it is big and beautiful as it slaps against his tight abs, the head red and swollen, glistening with precum. I feel myself getting even wetter and lock eyes with him as I quickly pull off my leggings and underwear. He kneels in front of me, his knees on the pillow and he is positioned perfectly. I lean over so we can share a wet kiss, our tongues exploring and he tugs at my shirt "you are still overdressed" and we break so he can pull it over my head and he makes quick work of my bra, gently pulling it off my shoulders, tossing it on the floor. 

He reaches up and caress my breast and finally take them in his hands, kneading each orb and then rubbing my nipples with his thumbs, making me moan as it sends jolts of pleasure straight to my vagina. I spread my legs wide and manage to wrap my legs around his waist, pulling myself up and closer, both of us sighing as my wet folds make the first delicious contact with his hard cock. Our breathing it out of control at this point and he can't help but latch onto one of my nipples with his mouth, I buck my hips and he presses against me as I moan and reach for him, wanting him inside me right now. He stops and looks at me, panting "we need protection" and he turns to look for his pants "I got some in my wallet".

I take hold of his smooth chin and turn his head to face mine "it's ok.......I'm on the pill, I haven't been with anyone for a while".

His eyes are a dark shade of blue and he looks at me "you sure? I haven't been with anyone either, but I don't mind.." and I cut him off by attaching my mouth to his, exploring with my tongue and suck on his lower lip. I grab his face with both my hands "Richard, would you just shut up and fuck me already". I swear his eyes turn even darker and he reaches for his own cock, sliding his hand over it and it drives me wild with desire when I see him touch himself like that and he teases me, running his swollen head over my clit several times, making me moan "ohh god...Richard, please" and he positions himself at my entrance. His thick head slides inside and we both sigh as he penetrates me to the hilt, I throw my head back "ohhhhhhh" and he grits his teeth, breathing heavy in my ear "ohhh shit".

He looks at me "you ok? Sorry...I would prefer a bed, but..." and I tighten my internal muscles around him and he groans "ughhh" and can't help but thrust his hips, sending us both into overdrive from the sheer pleasure of finally being united like this. He has one hand wrapped half way around my behind and hip, my leg flung over his bicep, his other hand is gripping the arm rest on the leather chair. My other leg is wrapped around him, the heel of my foot resting on his lower back. One hand is around the back of his neck and I am using my other one for some sort of balance as he starts to pound into me.

Our moans mesh together "fuck, ohhhh right there, ohhh yea, ohhhh, fuck me Richard, urghhh, harder" and I don't remember it ever feeling this good. His cock is rock hard, stimulating my sensitive walls and the head keeps sliding deep, hitting a spot that just gives me immense pleasure. We kiss again, sharing another deep, passionate exchange and he lets go of my hip for a second, reaching between us, circling my clit with his thumb, watching my face closely. 

His breathing is out of control and he grunts "fuck, you feel good....ohh god....close?". I moan a reply "yes...ohhh...Richard, more, want you deeper, harder". I squeeze him, concentrating on how he fills me up and a few more swipes with his thumb and I am sent into a mind blowing climax. He senses it and moves his hand back to my behind, getting a firm grip, thrusting hard, going as deep as he can which just makes my orgasm that much better, feeling it spread through my entire body as I come with a sob "ohhhhhhhh". I convulse around him and he feels it as he moves in and out, the familiar tingling in his spine, the tightening of his balls and he pounds into me one last time, coming hard with a growl "ohhh fuck yes!", flooding me with his hot seed. 

We both ride it out as he slows his thrusting, but not stopping until we are both spent. I pull him even closer, which is a bit awkward with the position we are in, but we do embrace, our heaving chests pounding against each other. He lets out a breath in my ear "ohhhh bloody hell" and I nuzzle my head in his neck, whispering "I concur...that was....wow". We exchange a soft kiss he rests his forehead against mine "I wish we were in a bed right now, so we could cuddle......I'm sorry, but I think I better get up now or Francis will be crippled tomorrow and that would be awkward to explain to Bryan". 

I laugh and kiss him again, handing him a towel from the shelf next to me "yeah, that would be bad" and he carefully slides out, cleaning us both up and he gives me a hand to get back on my feet. He makes a face as he stretches his legs and I walk into his embrace, concerned, but he cups my face, kissing me "I'm fine" and he pauses, a shadow of guilt washing over his face "I'm sorry, Holly....I am not normally a horny arsehole, don't know what happened and ......".

I put a finger over his mouth "don't you dare apologize for this, Richard! I wanted you as much and I don't normally do this either, but something happened when we met today".

He gives me a weak smile "I agree and this is all I thought about since I laid eyes on you dancing" and he looks concerned "so where does that leave us? Will it be awkward tomorrow morning?".

"Only if you want it to be. I don't expect you to be my boyfriend or anything......maybe we can just enjoy this, no strings attached?".

"Would you be okay with that?".

"If you fuck me like this every time, hell yes" and he lets out a deep laugh and pulls me in again, locking eyes with me "I'll do my best" and our lips make contact again. We finally pull apart and then slowly get dressed, feeling the need to touch, caress or kiss each other every 2 seconds. We are finally clothed again and I look at him "want me to take you back to your car?".

Richard glances at the clock "can we do this backwards and I take you to dinner now?".

I smirk at him "I see....hump first and then a date, I like it".

He pulls me back in, our lips millimeter from each other and he looks at me "that is what you do to me, Holly.....you turn me on like nothing else".

I close the distance and we share another smoldering kiss "same here, Richard...you drive me wild" and he pushes me against the wall and ravish me for a few minutes. Our hands are roaming again and I grab his jean clad butt, puling him close and to my surprise, I feel him get hard again.

He breaks away, both of us breathless and he pants "we better go or we wont make it".

I bite my lower lip and nod "I think you are right" and we leave and get back in my car. He turns to me before I turn the engine on, gently touching my hand, sending jolts up my arm "Holly, thank you for doing my hair and the waxing" and he swallows "and for the other thing......".

I turn my head and we kiss again as I run my hand over his silky smooth chin "you are welcome and I should be thanking you for an unforgettable ride in that chair". He blushes and I notice "why are you blushing about it, it was out of this world".

He looks down for a second before our eyes meet "because I don't know what got over me, I don't want you to think I am desperate and odd".

"I don't, Richard and as I said before, just let it be what it is and enjoy it" and I wiggle an eyebrow and he smiles "that wont be hard to do" and I steal another kiss "I didn't think so".

We drive to a small restaurant in town and enjoy a tasty Greek inspired meal, just talking about life and about the shoot tomorrow. I am fascinated as Richard talks at length about Dolarhyde and how he sees him. We keep reaching for each others hands over the table and share little glances. 

Dinner wraps up and we head back to the car and I turn to him "what now? Want me to drop you off at the gym for your car?".

He looks a little sad, but nods "probably, I need to prep and read some more before tomorrows shoot".

"It's okay, I have some editing to do, I was working on it when Bryan called today".

"Sorry we pulled you away from work".

"Don't be, I can do it now, not a big deal" and I add "you are welcome to come home with me, if you want.....you can do your thing while I do mine.....but don't feel obligated at all".

His face lights up "you sure?".

"Richard, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it....might be less depressing than those apartments they have you stay in".

"Yeah, probably....I have the stuff in my car and my gym bag".

"Okay" and we drive by the gym so he can get his things and as he gets back in, I ask him "do you have extra clothes?".

"Yeah and besides, I doubt I will be wearing any tomorrow...Dolarhyde is in his attic wearing those tiny shorts, remember".

I smile "can't wait to see that".

He gives me a look "I bet" and he takes a breath "I just pray I can get through it without embarrassing myself in front of the crew and if you are there, that might be difficult".

I lean over and breathe in his ear "well, maybe I can come help you with that in your trailer before" and I start the car as he gives me a lustful look "bloody hell, Holly..." and he shifts in his seat.

"Something wrong?".

He groans "shut up...." and I give him a dirty look "I'm just trying to be helpful".

"If I have the zipper permanently indented on my dick, I'm blaming you!"

"I can kiss it better".

It is almost a sob coming from him "Holly.....stop...please drive".

I look at him "okay, but you like it".

He gives me a kiss that leaves us both breathless "yes I do....but can we please go home, I really need to study for tomorrow"

We quickly make it to my townhome and I open the door "make yourself at home" and I show him to the bedroom so he can drop his bag. He looks around, it is very neat and modern, clean lines.

We walk out of the bedroom and I gesture "don't know how you normally prepare, but there is a couch in the living room with some chairs or there is a couch in my office". 

"I'll try your office" and he follows me in there, it is big and spacious with a couple of windows for light, which doesn't help right now since it is already dark outside. Pictures from various jobs are hanging all over the walls and he looks at them "you are very talented, they are beautiful".

"Thank you" and he comes up behind me and kisses my neck and wrap his arms around me for a minutes "you are welcome" and we part, him taking at seat on the couch with his iPad and stack of scripts. I sit down at my big desk, getting back to editing the wedding pictures I was working on earlier.

There is total silence in the room except the occasional click from my mouse or him rustling with the scripts. We work like this for almost two hours and I catch myself glancing over at his beautiful form once in a while and he will do the same, our eyes meeting, silently speaking to each other, before we return to the tasks at hand.

I get up and stretch, looking over at him "want some coffee or tea or something?".

He glances at his clock "tea would be great.....thanks".

I turn to walk to the kitchen and he reaches for my hand, sliding his fingers over mine, before sending me a smile and getting back to his script. I go make tea and find some cookies my friend made yesterday and bring it back to the office, putting it all down on the small coffee table by the couch. I sit down and pour him a cup, which he takes with a smile "thank you" and we sit here, drinking tea, thinking about what happened today. He puts his stuff down and leans back, holding his cup in one hand "I love your office".

"Thanks, I basically live in here" and I nod towards the living room "that is pretty much just for show or when friends are over".

"I get that, I have a library in my flat in London and that is where I spent most of my time" and he quietly adds "when I am home, which is not very often".

"You sound sad about it?".

He shrugs "maybe a tiny bit, but this is my life and I love what I get to do for a living".

"But...?".

He looks at me, talking with his hands and I find his long, beautiful fingers a bit distracting "I guess I just wish it would allow me to have what normal people have,family in whatever form, you know a girlfriend, wife, somebody".

"It gets lonely, huh?".

"A bit at times, but then I find such immense joy in my work and it gets pushed in the background".

I listen to him and see all kinds of emotions wash over his face. I put my cup down and scoot closer, putting my hand on his shoulder and running it up his neck, feeling goosebumps and he leans into my hand as I touch his cheek and turns his head to kiss my fingers "you wont be lonely while here, I promise". He slides his cup onto the table and gently pull on my arm, saying softly "come here" and he pulls me into his lap.

Straddling him, our faces are so close and he looks at me before our lips connect in a kiss that quickly grows deeper. I run my hands behind his back, grabbing at his short hair and his arms are tightly around me as he runs them up and down my spine before coming down and cupping my behind, pushing me into his lap. I moan softly as he thrusts his hips upward and our tongues wrap around each other.

When we surface for air, our eyes meet and his grunts "bedroom? Please...." and I nod, getting off his lap and taking his hand, leading him in the bedroom, turning on the soft lamp by the bed. We unhurriedly undress and he comes over when we are both naked and gently guide me to the bed, moving the sheets aside and laying down next to me. This time around it is a lot less desperate, we take our time discovering every inch of each others bodies. We don't talk much, but communicate with our hands and our eyes. He finally lays down on top of me and I guide his erection to my entrance and we both close our eyes in pure pleasure as he enters me in one fluid stroke. He feels so good and he slowly starts to thrust his hips, watching me carefully, trying to bring me as much pleasure as possible.

It is usually hard for me to climax like this, but there is something about the way Richard angles his thrust and fills me, that drives me there. It doesn't take very long, as I squeeze my internal muscles around him and he keeps moving, my body responds and the tension builds quickly and soon spirals out of control, my orgasm washing over me and I dig my hands into his shoulders as I come with a breathless moan in his ear "Rich!! Ohhhh god". He kisses me deeply and then grunts in my ear with every thrust as he drives himself to the edge, pounding into me a few more times and then falls over it, gushing his hot release with a deep growl "ohhh yeah" and he collapses on top of me as we cling to each other.

We just breathe for a few minutes before he finds the strength to lift his head, placing a tender kiss on my lips and we are soon cuddled up together, dozing off to sleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I hear faint ringing and stir a little, but feel tired and doze off. Then more ringing and the person next to me moves too, turning over and snuggling into my neck, wrapping a strong arm around me. It feels really nice and warm and we fall asleep again until I am jolted out of it, when my home phone starts to ring on my nightstand. I groan, blindly reaching for it as a warm hand cups my breast and Richard's sleepy voice whispers in my ear "let it ring".

"I can't, maybe it is something important" and I manage to get hold of the handle and put it to my ear, croaking "Holly".

"It's Jeff, sorry to wake you......but do you have any idea where Richard is?" and he sounds worried as his continues "I got here to the gym and we are suppose to meet at 6:30 to work out and his car is here, but he is nowhere to be found. I called his cell and no answer and I called your cell too".

I turn over, trying to wiggle out of Richard's embrace, but it is not quite working. He pulls me closer and looks at me with questioning eyes, but continues to stroke my breast softly. I put my hand over the receiver and says quietly "it's Jeff, he is wondering where you are". It is kind of comical as my words register in his brain, his eyes go wide, he glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand and about falls out of bed in his eagerness to get up "shit.....uhmm, tell him I'll be right there" and he throws his shirt at me when he sees I am stifling a laugh "shut up" and trots in the bathroom.

Trying to cover my amusement as I speak into the phone "Richard is here and he will be right over" and I get a sharper tone in my voice "and Jeff, not a word about this to anyone, I mean it".

"I promise, but I am not surprised, the way he was drooling over you yesterday and someone from the Hannibal family said this morning, that the last they saw of him yesterday was when he left with you, to get a haircut" and he sounds a little concerned "just don't let him promise you something he can't keep".

"He won't, he is not that kind of guy. I'll see you in a few, bye" and I put down the phone, watching as Richard comes out from the bathroom, still naked, looking a little frazzled. I pull the covers aside and get up too, our eyes meeting and he comes over and pulls me in a warm embrace and he kisses me "morning, sorry....I think we forgot to set an alarm".  I kiss him back "yeah, we did, we were kind of busy" and he runs his hands down my naked back, leaving goosebumps in their wake "yeah....but it was mind blowing".

"I know, Richard, it was.." and I attempt to free myself "I'll drive you over there as soon as we put some clothes on" and add "I also threatened Jeff with his life, so he wont say anything to anyone".

Richard holds me close a little longer, putting his forehead on mine "that might be good, I don't think we need to broadcast this to the entire lot" and he sighs "I'm not ready to let you go, but thanks for not making the morning after weird and awkward" and he kisses me again.

"Sounds like you have that happened a lot" and he finally releases me from his embrace, so we can get dressed. He digs in his bag for his gym clothes "a few times, maybe more times than I care to admit".

I go in my closet, speaking over my shoulder as I look for some dance clothes to wear "I don't know what kind of women you usually bring home, but to me that is just silly....I mean, we are both adults here and if we agree that we can have a little fun, then there should be no weirdness later". I come back out as he pulls on his shorts "sadly they didn't all think like that and just to clarify, I haven't done this in a very long time".

Walking up to him, we embrace again and I touch his face "Richard, I am not judging you and you don't owe me an explanation" and I give him a sincere look. He looks at me and just nods and then changes the subject "are you going to dance this morning? I think we need to be ready to shoot by 10am".

"Yeah, my little kids do a dance recital for Valentine's Day, so I'll work on that this morning. My friend Morgan is there today and she usually helps me with props and stuff, it takes a lot to get 25 little ones to behave and do the same thing, it is like wrangling a bunch of ants" and I slip out of his embrace to go run a brush through my hair, but keep talking to him "and you are right, Bryan wants you all ready at 10, so if we get there by 9, that should be plenty of time, the cleft palate doesn't take long to apply". I clip my hair up and turn around "ready? Hold on, let me grab some water and maybe a powerbar to get us going".

"Yes, lets go and that might be good, some fuel" and I get a couple of granola bars and bottles of water from the kitchen before we get our bags, with extra clothes and head out the door, the chilly morning greeting us and we hurry in the car and we get to the gym quickly. Richard turns to me "I'll go in first" and he leans over to kiss me "I'll see you in makeup at 9 then?".

"Yes, I'll be there" and I run my hands through his short hair "and Richard.....thanks for a lovely time".

He says quietly "same to you, Holly" and he deepens the next kiss "bye".

"Bye" and I watch him get out of the car and walk in the gym.

I sigh and get out with my bag and walk in, seeing he is already at the weights with Jeff, who gives me a smirk as I pass by and I stick my tongue out at him and he grins. Richard has his back turned, but I can't help admirer his beautiful back as he arms curl those weights, his muscles bulging and I can see the outline of his rear, flexing and his hard thigh muscles and it is all a bit too much. He is gorgeous.

Opening the door to the dance studio, I am greeted by Morgan and her happy face "morning, you are a bit late". Avoiding her look, I put my bag down and shed my jacket "yeah, sorry, I slept in" She looks at me curious "that is not like you, what's up?".

"Uhm, nothing...shall we begin?" and I finally meet her gaze and she lets out a snort "aha.....I know you too well......you are late because you spent the night with someone" and she gets excited "oh my gosh, Holly...who? Is it someone that is boyfriend material? Come on, spill the beans".

I nod in defeat "just a guy and no, not boyfriend material and I am not telling you who it is, but it was it was out of this world, he was amazing".

"That good, huh?" and I get a dreamy look on my face for a second "yes", but then snap out of it "ok, shall we figure this out?" and we get down to work, deciding what the kids are going to do exactly and what they will wear. Morgan can play the piano, so she does that as I practice steps on the floor and we work on the finer details. It is a creative process and one we both love. We work on it for over an hour, when she all of a sudden stops playing and calls out to me "Holly!" and I turn to her"what?" and she nods towards the glass "someone is watching you, I don't know how long he has been standing there" and I look up, but see nobody. She looks too "he must have left, but it was kind of creepy the way he was staring, but from what I could see he was rather good looking".

I have a pretty good idea of who it was, but just shrug and carry on, but glancing over there once in a while, hoping to get a glimpse of him too. We finish for the day and she gathers her notes "so what are your plans for today?".

"Bryan called yesterday and begged me to come help with makeup, Michelle has the flu and they are on such a tight schedule".

"Oh my gosh, will you see Richard Armitage? You know he arrived here a little over a week ago to start working on the Red Dragon. That would be awesome" and she sighs "he is so handsome and those eyes, swoon...".

"Morgan!" and I laugh "does Todd know you lust after other men?" and I look at her "well, it is actually who I am doing makeup for, Richard....".

"You are kidding? That is so exciting. He looks so proper, but I bet he is naughty when it comes down to it" and she looks around "I hear Jeff is training with him and I keep looking for him here, but haven't seen him yet".

I shrug "he is around I'm sure" and we go to get our bags, both of us turning our heads as the door clicks open. Richard walks in, all dressed and showered, looking hesitant when he sees Morgan, who gets big saucer eyes and can't help but let out a yelp of excitement "oh my gosh, you are Richard Armitage!".

He blushes "yeah, that would be me, you must be Morgan" and he extends his hand "it's nice to meet you" and he catches a glimpse of my mortified face and he realizes the gaffe. 

"Wait, you know who I am?" and Morgan looks confused.

I have to turn around, fiddling with my bag as he tries to wiggle out of that one "Uhm...yeah, I....Holly mentioned you yesterday when we met...".

Morgan is not buying it, but playing along "ohh okay, but it is nice to meet you too, loved Thorin and can't wait to see you as Francis, it will be awesome!".

"It will be something" is what he manages to utter and then looks at me "can I talk to you for a second?". Our eyes meet and it jolts me every time, the intensity between us is almost palpable "yeah, sure". Morgan gets the hint "well, I'm leaving" and she turns to us both "nice to meet you, Richard and good luck. Holly, I'll talk to you later" and she winks at me and walks out.

I follow her with my eyes for a second and then turn my attention back to Richard, who is just staring at me "what can I do for you, Richard?". He is jolted out of his thoughts and mumbles "god, you are beautiful" and I just burst out laughing "thanks....but I'm pretty sure I am sweaty, my hair is a mess and I need a shower".

He steps closer "I disagree" and reaches out to run a hand up my jawline and then he remembers where we are, removing his hand as I lean into it "I came to see if you want a ride to the studio?".

We are looking at each other, trying to deny the intense passion that exists between us "uhm, I still need to to shower, so you go ahead....I'll hate to keep you waiting".

He takes one step closer, we can hear each other breathe "I don't mind, Holly....I'll wait out in the cafe" and he gives me a longing gaze, then turns on his heels and walks off.

I sigh deeply, dammit.....he is so attractive and I have no defense against him at all. I pick up my bag and head for the bathroom, grateful there is a private shower in there. I get out my phone and there is a text from Morgan:

_So care to tell me what is going on between you and Mr. Armitage?_

I reply: _I don't know what you are talking about???_

_Whatever, Holly.....you two were basically eye fucking each other when I was standing there......geeesh....is he the mystery guy you spent the night with?_

_No comment_

_Whatever you say, but I hope it was, the passion was blinding...._

_No comment........_

_We'll talk about this later, but I don't blame you, he is HOT :0)_

I smile and just put down my phone, not going to get into it right now, but yes, he is hot and it will be hard to act normal around him on the shoot. We will have to put our professional faces on and just do our jobs and I certainly don't want to mess him up as he gets into character. I shed my clothes and take a quick shower, toweling off and putting on my clothes for the day. Jeans and a t-shirt with a cardigan over and my winter boots. I clip my hair back up and gather my stuff, walking out of the dance studio.

Richard is sitting in the cafe area, downing a fruit smoothie and looking over his script and he looks up, giving me a smile and rising to his feet. He leans in to kiss my cheek, making me blush as his smooth cheek touches mine and he whispers in my ear "you look hot" and he takes our bags "shall we?".

Glancing at my watch "yeah, it is almost 9am" and we get in his car and drive to the film studio. We walk in to the building and down the hall to the makeup area, there are a couple of rooms set up with everything needed and even a bathroom with a shower. I love the space and not feeling cramped in a trailer. We are greeted by Hugh and Linda, just putting the finishing touches on his face. We say hi and they leave, Richard takes a seat in the chair, he is so use to this routine. He might not have done it before on this set, but it is pretty much the same not matter where in the world you are. I hang my jacket up and look at him, noticing he is weaing a v-neck shirt that will be easy to get off "ready?". He nods and I can tell he is getting a little nervous and trying to get into character, so I leave him be and don't say much to him as I go to work on his face.

I apply the cleft palate first and then blend it in with the rest of the makeup as I put it on. I notice his smooth chin "did you shave this morning? It looks really smooth". He nods and says in a low voice "yeah, but it was a lot easier to get close after the shave you gave me yesterday...thank you" and our eyes meet in the mirror. I touch his hand and he grabs onto mine, our fingers lacing together "your welcome" and we stare at each other for a minute, before he reluctantly lets go of my hand and retreat back into his own mind and I get back to work.

"All done" and I look in the mirror, making sure it looks ok. "It should hold up with what you are doing today, but if not, I'll be in the corner and can come touch it up". He nods and gets up, getting really close to my face and gives me an awkward kiss, careful not to mess anything up "thank you". He wraps a strong arm around my waist and I reach for his hand, our fingers just naturally intertwine and we stand close for a few second, before he lets me go "better get to wardrobe".

He is about to head out the door and I remember something "did you trim your armpits this morning when you showered at the gym?". "Shit...no, I forgot..." and he comes back as I grab a pair of scissors "ok, just take off your shirt, just don't pull it over your head and he does as he is told. He leans against the counter and lifts his arm and I carefully trim "how short?" and he turns to look in the mirror "that's probably good". I move to the other side and he brings his arm up and I brush against his flank, making him shiver and I notice his nipples are peaked, either because it is cold or because he is getting worked up. I try my hardest to ignore it and trim the other armpit, but do glance back at his chest and reach out to touch it "looks a little dry, did you apply lotion this morning?". His voice is just a low croak "no, didn't know I had to". I shake my head "one of the most important rules after waxing is moisturize" and without thinking, I reach for the lotion on the counter and squirt some in my hand and gently apply it to his chest. His next breath gets hitched in his throat and a low moan escapes as I rub his chest and he shifts his weight, trying to ease the tightness of his pants. 

I relish in the feeling of his smooth skin under my hands and I can't help but rub my palms over his nipples and he lets out a groan "Holly....stop..." and I lean close to his ear "or what, Rich? Are you going to fuck me on the counter?". He reaches out and pulls me flush with his body, making me feel his erection and he voice is raspy "I will, if you keep that up" and his eyes meet mine and he licks my exposed neck, right below my ear and breathes "fuck, you turn me on".

KNOCK KNOCK

We look at each, Richard is blushing, like we got caught by our parents. He pulls his shirt on and I go over to the door and open it, finding Grace outside with a robe and a tiny pair of shorts "Hi Holly.....just wanted to drop these by for Richard, he might as well change in this bathroom, saves him a walk" and I smile, taking the clothes from her and Richard turns his head from where he is standing "thank you so much". She gives us a funny look and trots off again. I walk over to him with the items, looking at the shorts "uhmm...you are suppose to fit in these?". He takes them out of my hand "yeah, I guess so...not sure if that is going to work right now" and he looks a little embarrassed. 

I make my way back to the door and quickly switches the lock and turn to him with a wicked grin "I can fix that for you" and before he can say anything else, I am in front of him, pushing him against the counter, unbuttoning his pants and yanking the zipper down. He tries to grab my hands, hissing "what are you doing?", but it turns into a moan as his hard cock springs free and I wrap my fingers around him, stroking his length. I lean in close "just relax and feel" and I reach for a stool to sit on, positioning myself at the perfect height to do what I am about to do. Richard is trying to protest some more, but he grabs the counter tightly and throws his head back as I slide my warm, wet mouth over him and he lets out a grunt "ohh shit".

This is not normally my favorite thing to do, but Richard is a different story. I want to do this to him and it actually turns me on, tasting him and inhaling his aroused scent. I swirl my tongue around his swollen head, the saltiness from his precum on my tongue and I eagerly licks it from the slit, making him moan in pleasure "urgghhhh.....ohh god". I suck him harder and then lick him from base to tip along the underside, paying special attention to the indent right under the head and then take him in deeper, closing my mouth. He grabs the base of my head, trying to hold me there, but it is gentle, not forceful and he fights the urge to buck his hips. I move faster and hollow my cheeks, bringing him closer and his breathing is coming in ragged puffs in between his moans and groans of pure pleasure.

He looks down, watching as his cock disappears into my wet mouth and it is almost too much. I hum in pleasure, enjoying turning him on and it vibrates through his erection and he feels the familiar built, tightening of muscles in his spine. I bob my head up and down and I feel him go even harder, he huffs "close" and he lets out a stream of swear words and then a warning moan "Holly, I'm going to..." and I put my hand on his rear, letting him know it is okay and close my lips when he comes hard with a deep satisfied grunt "ohhhhhhhhh...ohh fuck". I swallow it all down, continuing to stimulate him until he is all spent and then gently pull off and he drags me into his arm, his heaving chest against mine. 

I look at him, tempted to kiss him, but the cleft palate and makeup is keeping me at bay "good?". He looks at me with glassy post orgasmic eyes and gently runs his hands up my back "I think you bloody well know it was" and he sighs "damn, Holly..." you might be the death of me" and he says with a shy grin "that was the best blow job I have ever had....bloody hell".

Smirking, I hand him the tiny shorts on the counter "thanks, I think....and now you can fit into these" and I glance at the clock "you are due on set in 10 min".

He reluctantly lets me go and then just strip down, pulling them on and adjusting things, putting the robe over and looking at me "ready?".

"Yes, lets go" and he pulls me in for another embrace before we head out "I really wish i could kiss you right now" and I nod, caressing the back of his neck.

We walk to set, me carrying my portable makeup kit and Richard has a few things in his hands too, the script being among them.

Bryan greets us as we enter the set and hugs me "hi darling" and he turns to Richard "ready for this?". Richard nods and gives him a smile "yes, I think so".

"Great, great.....lets go have a look and talk it over" and Bryan gestures to the area past the cameras. I lock eyes with Richard for a minute and just give him an assuring look and he follows Bryan. They talk for a few minutes and then Bryan comes back down to me.

"Richard's makeup looks flawless, thank you" and I smile at him "your welcome". We are standing in the corner and he leans against the wall, giving me a smirk "is there something going on between you two?".

I swallow hard and then look Bryan straight in the eyes "like what?".

He wiggles an eyebrow "like *please fuck me against the nearest wall* type of a thing. The way he looks at you.....you have to be blind to not see it".

"No comment" and he laughs, teasing me "ok, fine...you won't kiss and tell, huh? That's okay, it is your business after all...." and he walks over to talk to the director.

Richard talks to the director for a few minutes too, gesturing and being very animated. They seem to agree on how things should go, *quiet* is called on set and Richard sets a metronome, pulls off his robe, crouch down on the ground, starting to move. My breath gets stuck in my throat as he stands there in nothing but those tiny shorts, his beautiful body exposed and not much is left to the imagination. He is gorgeous, those many hours in the gym sure has paid off. He is hard and chiseled in all the right places, his chest broad and those biceps as he pushes off the floor, are bulging. The curve of his behind in those shorts is perfect as he flexes around and when he stands up, the bulge in the front of his pants draws my attention and I just want to cup him, feel the weight and making him moan all over again.

Biting my lower lip, I take a deep breath, this might have been a mistake to agree to this arrangement.....Richard in tiny black shorts every day might not be good for my blood pressure.

The entire set is silent, the only noises on set is the beat from the metronome, Richard's breathing and the occasional noise from moving cameras. It is just mesmerizing to see the way he moves around the floor and when when he pulls himself up by the arms, I fight the urge to gasp. This goes on for quite a while and I can see the sheen of sweat starting to coat his skin, glistening softly in the light and when he finally stops moving, the director and Bryan go over and can't contain their enthusiasm for his performance. He is breathless and sweaty, nodding. He goes over to his discarded robe and I rush over and hand him a towel, he whispers "thanks" and just tries to catch his breath.

Bryan turn to everyone "thanks, guys....we'll take a lunch break, see you in a couple of hours".

I walk with Richard back to the makeup room and then remove the cleft palate so he can eat, but as soon as it is off, he yanks me into his lap and kisses me breathless. We just hold each other when we have to come up for air and I look into his eyes "that was amazing to watch you do that".

"Thank you" and he rests his head in the crook of my neck until I get up "lets go eat lunch, you still have the afternoon to film". We head to lunch in the canteen with everyone else and then go back for more shooting the rest of the day.

When the day finally wraps, we are both tired and somehow find ourselves back at my place, me editing more of my work and Richard reading and preparing for tomorrows shoot. We grabbed a quick dinner on the way back and we are snuggled up in bed and fast asleep in each others arms before the clock hits 9pm.


	5. Chapter 5

About a week later:

I walk into the dance studio, feeling relaxed and happy, having just said a passionate goodbye to Richard in the car, before he walked in a few minutes before me to work out. We have pretty much spent the last week together, having lots of mind blowing sex and just enjoyed each others company. I really like him and we get along like fish in water, we know when to give each other space and we can be in the same room, both of us working on our own stuff and still feel connected. The physical part of our relationship is out of this world, we just seem to know how exactly to satisfy each other and the passion is crazy. 

I had a wedding shoot over the weekend, so we didn't see each other Saturday, but we were back in each others arms Sunday afternoon. We both know this will come to an end when he is done shooting *Hannibal*, but neither of us discuss it. We just enjoy what we have right now, but it is looming in the back of my mind that I am falling in love with him and it is more than just the sex. He is such a beautiful person inside and out. Physical he is gorgeous, especially right now with all the gym time he tries to get in, but he is equally as beautiful on the inside. He is thoughtful and caring, loyal to his friends and family and so dedicated to his work, he pours everything he has into the roles he decides to take. It has been fascinating to watch him turn in to Francis, hear him discuss the role with Bryan and seeing him type yet another late email to Bryan, with the latest ideas and thoughts about Dolarhyde.

I am kind of lost in thought when Morgan comes in, giving me a cheery smile "morning, Holly, what are you day dreaming about?".

"Oh nothing....." and I get my notes out for the recital.

"Yeah and pigs can fly..." and she comes over, plopping down on the chair by the piano and looking straight at me "no, really, is it Richard and what exactly is going on? All I see is the two of you cast longing glances at each other and I have caught him staring as you dance in here. The way he looks at you....he thinks you walk on water".

I blush a deep shade of red as she speaks and look at my hands "I don't know, Morgan...it is something alright and it is good, but I also know it will end as soon as he is done filming. He is headed to Vancouver next, but flying back home for a bit before that.....".

She lifts an eyebrow " so it will end just like that? You can both just walk away and pretend it didn't happen?".

"Nobody is pretending it didn't happen, but we both agreed if we started this, no strings attached".

She snorts "yeah, right.....from the looks he is giving you, he is getting attached alright and so are you...".

"Maybe, but I can't think about it right now" and she sees I am serious and we get to work on the recital stuff before our little students arrive.

Richard peaks his head in before he is heading to the studio, I'm not quite done, but he is meeting with Rutina Wesley, who will play his love interest and Bryan this morning. Later today we will apply the back tattoo and film in Dolarhyde's attic as the dragon emerges. I look up and he gives me a smile, I make a face to Morgan and tell her I will be right back, she nods and rolls her eyes. I walk out and he is waiting, freshly showered after another hard work out. 

We walk out to his car and I shiver, it is freezing outside and I am just wearing my dance clothes. He looks around and then opens his down jacket, pulling me in and wrapping his arms around me "here, let me warm you up" and we exchange a searing kiss and he groans, leaning me against the car. He nips at my neck and the skin below my chin and I tangle my fingers in his short hair and our eyes meet and I bit my lower lip "did you want something before you leave or just wanted to say goodbye". His eyes are bright blue and full of life, he gives me a smirk and dives in for another kiss, mumbling in my mouth "just wanted to kiss you" and we kiss some more, the smoldering passion getting ignited yet again, leaving us both breathless.

I run my hands behind his back, under the jacket and then down to his butt, pulling him a bit closer and he lets out a groan when his hips meet mine and I feel the bulge in the front of his jeans. "Happy to see me, Rich?" and I lick his lower lip and he devours me with a deep, wet kiss and another grunt escapes his mouth "fuck yes....but I have a meeting this morning".

"I know you do, with your love interest...." and he licks my throat and can't help but reach up to cup my breast with his hand "I think I only have one love interest right now" and I press into him and whimper softly as he caress me, whispering in his ear "and that love interest gotta go before this gets out of hand and we get caught humping here in the parking lot".

He growls in protest, while still kissing me, but finally lets me go "I know....still coming to my trailer for lunch at noon?".

I lean in close, brushing my lips against his earlobe "yeah, maybe with some dessert..." and I start to walk off, but he reaches for my hand, yanking me back in his arms and another passionate kiss, giving me a brooding look "I look forward to that" and it is his turn to whisper huskily in my ear "I'm going to make you scream my name" and he lets go, getting in the car, driving off with a wave. I am left breathless and finally gather myself enough to get back inside for work.

Several hours later I am finally heading his way. Spent some of the morning with 20 some kids, trying to get them to dance and perform, mostly at the same time. My head is spinning by the time we are done, good thing we only do these recitals a few times a year. 

I stop at this little cafe and grab a couple of salads and a sandwich to share, he is trying to eat all the right stuff, to keep building muscles, but he also needs enough fuel to keep him going. It will be a later day today, they will try and get at least one night shot done, but everything is always subject to change with Bryan, he is always rewriting the script up until the last minute.

Pulling up in the parking lot next to Richard's rental car, I get out and grab our bags. Turning to head towards the trailers in the back, someone calls out my name "Holly". Looking over, I see a familiar face, Stephen,  Mads' hair and makeup guy coming over and I smile "hey" and I give him a awkward hug, still holding my bags. "How are you? Haven't seen you forever...I guess we keep missing each other".

He hugs me back "great and you look gorgeous, darling. Yes, we have been missing each other, but Bryan told me you were here helping since Michelle had the flu, that turned into her being pregnant".

"Crazy, huh? But I am so happy for her, she has wanted this for so long".

He nods "Me too.  We are a tad short with Michelle being sicker than a dog, so Bryan called in Stephanie this afternoon to help me, since Linda has to assist you with the tattoo" and he sees my unspoken reaction, putting a hand on my shoulder "I know, I know...she is annoying as fuck, but we needed someone and she can do the job. She is here already and was not happy she wasn't going to work on Francis......I think she has a thing for Richard Armitage".

I roll my eyes "great....that's all Richard needs, someone trying to get in his pants, just like she tried to get in Mads' and Hugh's last year".

"Bryan was desperate, so we will all have to play nice and just survive the day" and he looks at my bags "where are you going?".

"I'm going to feed the Red Dragon some lunch, so he wont eat my family".

Stephen smiles "it's true then?".

"What is true?".

"You know the rumor mill on sets, we can all be grateful there is an unspoken code, that things never leave....anyway, there are whispers about the Red Dragon and a certain makeup artist...".

I blush "oh really...?".

He smirks "uhu....I haven't seen it myself yet, but people say it is obvious".

"Whatever......I'll see you in a bit" and give him a smile before walking towards Richard's trailer.

He laughs "see you, Holly".

I make it to Richard's trailer and the door swings open before I can even knock and he takes the bags from me as I walk in, happy it is a bit warmer in here than out in the freezing cold. I shed my winter coat and he has me pinned against the counter in the kitchen before I can even utter a word, kissing me with desperation and passion. I return is, sighting as I give into his deep kisses, letting our tongues wrap around each other and my hands go behind his head, trying to get him as close as possible and his strong arms are around my back. 

We break, breathless for air and I gasp "lunch?" and he gives me one lustful stare and dives back in with a grunt, pulling his hips flush with mine, making us both moan and his low voice is in my ear "it can wait for a few minutes.....". The bulge in his jeans is hitting my stomach, spurring on my arousal and he pulls me a little away from the counter, so he can cup my butt with his hands, grinding his hips and I whimper, wanting more. We lock eyes and he hoists me up with his strong arms and I wrap my legs around his waist, our mouths making wet noises as the kissing continues.

I want him and I want him now. 

He has a firm grip on me as he walks the few steps to the tiny bedroom, me still wrapped around his torso. He lays me down on the bed and follows suit, both us sighting as he covers me with his body. It feels so good, the weight of his body, but there are too much clothes in between us. I am trying to yank his shirt over his head and finally manages as he grabs the hem of mine, pulling it over my head. His beautiful upper body is revealed and I run my hands over his chest as he places several wet kisses down my neck and nips at my shoulder. He licks between my breasts and I arch into his hands as he cups each orb through my bra and he pulls it down on one side, taking my nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, making the throb between my legs even stronger.

"Ohhh, Rich...more please" and he reaches behind me, unhooking my bra and throwing it to the side. He looks at my breasts as they are in front of him and dips back down, swirling his tongue around each peaked nipple, making me moan in want and need. It is almost too much and I push on his shoulders, encouraging him to go south. He chuckles and kisses me deeply again "patience, Holly....I'll get there, no worries" and I growl "fuck patience right now, Rich".

He moves down, kissing my abs and making me giggle as he licks my flanks before finally getting to my jeans, popping the button with his fingers and then taking hold of the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down. He scoots back up, rubbing his chest against my breasts and giving me another open mouthed kiss with lots of wet tongue. He reaches down with his hand, sliding it under my panties, cupping my mound and pushing a couple of long fingers into my wetness. He grunts in my ear when he feels how wet I am, his fingers slipping over my sensitive flesh "shit you are wet" and I lift my hips, wanting more and moaning "Rich, please....touch me".

He gives me another kiss before going back south and make quick work of my pants, pulling them off and taking my socks with them. He kneels between my legs and then runs his hands up my thighs before hooking a finger under my panties, yanking them off. I am so worked up and just spread my legs widely for him and can't help but run my own hand down over my stomach and then over my clit. He swallows hard and watches me touch myself, letting out an aroused grunt "fuck, that turns me on".

Giving him a seductive look, I bite my lower lip and pleasure myself some more and I see his rock hard erection, straining in his jeans and he moans "stop...or I'm going to shoot my load right now" and he dip down, gently removing my hand, licking my fingers and then sticking his tongue out, dragging it from my opening to my clit. I buck my hips in pleasure and he then sucks and licks my clit, making me even wetter and I about come unhinged when I feel two of his fingers slide inside of me. He moves them in and out of me, crooking them against my walls while still licking my throbbing nub. A few more strokes and I arch by back, screaming his name "RICH! Ohhhhhh" as I climax, flooding him with my sweetness.

He slows down and then finally stops, coming back up and sharing a searing kiss with me, the taste of my arousal still on his tongue. I push him over on his back and turning myself over, kneeling next to him, giving him a grin "my turn to play" and I undo his jeans and pulling them off, tossing them on the floor. I yank off his socks, leaving him sprawled on the bed, only wearing his grey boxer brief, sporting an impressive bulge and a big wet spot on the front. Seeing his erection like this always turns me on, he looks huge. 

I get between his legs and I look at him, seeing his chest is heaving and lust is evident in his blue eyes as he watches me. I crawl over him, straddling him and he bucks his hips when I settle myself on his bulge and I'm sure he can feel my wetness through his underwear. He reaches up and touch my breasts again and I bend down, rubbing my chest against his and he pulls me flush with his strong arms and our tongues starts the age old dance of passion again. He thrusts his hips and runs his hands down my back, holding my behind firmly as he rubs himself against me, growling "Holly...fucking stop teasing me please....".

Kissing him again and then gently biting his earlobe "patience, Rich...that is what you told me a minute ago, remember ". He gives me a glare and he rasps "fuck that..I'm about to explode". "Now, we wouldn't want that and I do want you to fuck me, hard" and I slither down his body, finally pulling his underwear off and he sighs with relief as his erection is finally freed. I look at his cock, rock hard and glistening with precum, the head red and swollen. I lick my lips and he is watching me, I can see him holding his breath and then I bend down and swirl my tongue around the head, his breath getting hitched in his throat and he throws his head back "ohhh god...ughh" and he pulls on my arm, warning me he is close. 

I pull off him and then prop myself up, straddling him again and then position myself, slowly lowering myself, feeling his big head nudging at my slick entrance. He decides this is going way to slow, grabbing my hips with his hands and thrusting upward, pushing himself inside, spreading me wide open. It feels so good and I let out a gasp as our hips meet. I look down at him and we lock eyes as I start to slide up and down his hard shaft, moaning in pleasure "ohhhh, your cock feels good, ohhh, harder..." and I lean forward, making sure to get the right stimulation to my clit. Having his cock penetrate me, his head rubbing a certain spot inside and the way I am leaning, I reach another orgasm in no time, whimpering and moaning as I contract around him. 

He pulls me down and our mouths fuse together in a deep kiss, he strong arms wraps around my back as he moves his hips faster, grunting with every thrust "fuck you feel good" and I hold on to him for dear life as he fucks me hard. He hands go to my rear, holding me firmly to him as he comes, flooding me with his hot release with a satisfied growl "ohhh fuck yeahh".

We are totally intertwined and covered in sweat. My head is buried in the crook of his neck and I can feel his heavy breathing, mirroring mine as we both try to come down from the high. Damn he is good at this, we are good together.

Richard's hands slowly caress my back and I finally lift my head, our eyes meeting and I see a shit eating grin on his face and he lets out a breath "bloody hell". I laugh, placing a soft kiss on his lips, murmuring "I agree. What's with you today? You were rather horny as soon as I got in the door". He kisses me back, tenderly running his hand over my face "I spent the morning in a meeting with Bryan and Rutina, talking about Francis' lack of a love life and what happens when he meets Reba. All the talk about him getting laid and a blow job, got me going. I was hoping you would show up soon".

"I'm glad I did" and we embrace again, just staying close for a few minutes more. I finally make a motion to get up "we better eat, it will take a while to apply that back tattoo this afternoon". I move off him and attempt to clean us both up a little and he pulls me back into his lap as he sit up, kissing me silly. We finally reluctantly let go and get dressed before sitting down and eating our lunch, quietly talking about the afternoon ahead of us. We just reach out to each on instinct, a touch of the hand, a light caress of the thigh, a warm smile and touch of the chin or a brush on the shoulder. It just feels natural and we have a hard time keeping our hands to ourselves.

It is time to go back to reality and work. I sneak out of his trailer and head for the main office, picking up the carefully packaged box from the tattoo artist and carry it to the makeup rooms. I knock and open the door, finding Richard in there, looking annoyed, scared and uncomfortable all at the same time. The subject of his distress is leaning against the mirrored desks, batting her eyes at him and chewing on the end of a makeup brush. Stephanie.

She looks up "oh hi Holly......I was just introducing myself to Richard" and she comes over, whispering a little too loud in my ear "you lucky lady, he is hot as fuck" and I catch Richard's eyes over her shoulder, he is pretty close to fleeing.

I try to force a smile "hi Steph, how are you?".

"Oh, I'm fabulous, so happy Bryan called" and she goes back over to Richard and gives him a flirting smile "and I would be even better, if you allow me to take you out on a night around town".

I have to turn around, because Richard has a look of utter terror on his face from that thought, but he manages to put on his best actor face, giving her an overbearing smile "that's very nice of you to offer, but I am really preparing hard for this role every night when I go home".

"Well, what about the weekend? You don't shoot on the weekends do you?".

"Uhmm no, but it is a really complicated character..." and we all turn as the door swings open and Linda walks in with Rutina and I see Richard breathe a big sigh of relief as Stephanie is forced to turn her attention to her and introductions are made.

Richard gets up from the chair and kisses Rutina's cheek and then turn to me "Rutina, please meet Holly, my amazing make up artist".

She smiles and shake my hand "so nice to meet you, Holly" and she winks "Richard has told me all about you".

I blush a little, which I notice Linda finds interesting "nice to meet you too, excited to see you as Reba".

We chat just for a few minutes and Linda looks at the clock "we better get started" and I nod "i know" and I look around "did they bring that massage bench in here?".

Linda shakes her head "I think they said it was too big, so they stuck it in the empty room next door. Did you get the tattoo?".

"Yep, right here" and I hold up the UPS package and then continue "we really need to try and get it in here, we need the water from the bathroom and then Richard's doesn't need to try and navigate the hallway with his pants down". He shoots me a look and I jolts his memory "we need to paint your butt, remember and the dragon's tails around your leg" and he nods as he recalls the finer details of this rather elaborate tattoo ordeal.

He looks at the empty corner "will it fit over there?".

"It should, I don't know why they didn't put it there" and I look at Linda, who shrugs "probably because they were lazy".

Richard heads for the door "where is it?" and before any of us can react, Stephanie makes a b line "I'll show you" and they disappear out the door.

Rutina looks at us with a grin "well, I hope she doesn't eat him alive, she has been undressing him with her eyes since I got here" and Linda and I sigh and I look at her "I'm sorry you get stuck with her".

"I'll be fine, I can handle her acting immature, but I do hope she leaves Richard alone" and Linda chimes in "well, I will have to have a chat with her if she doesn't, this is a professional TV show set, not some low life third class production set" and she glances at me "some people know how to keep it under wraps".

I am about to protest, but the door opens back up and Richard comes in with the table and puts it down in the corner "will that work, ladies?".

Giving him a smile "yes, thank you, Rich..ard" and I remember where we are. He looks at me with a goofy grin "your welcome" and with any further do, he rips off his t-shirt "ok, lets get to work then".

Stephanie's mouth falls open and I can't blame her, Richard in just his jeans, shirtless, is a look to behold. I catch his eye and I have to hide my smirk once I realize he knows exactly what he is doing, playing her all the way. I love his naughtiness.

Linda opens the UPS box and Rutina finally gets Stephanie's attention and they start discussion makeup and hair. 

I pat the bench "okay, hot shot" and Linda lets out a laugh, "lay face down. We are going to put these 4 transfer pieces down on your back, get them wet and then hopefully peel the paper off. Touch ups will follow and we will paint the tail around your thigh and leg. Got it?".

He nods, but reaches for his bag "I might want to change into shorts, they will be more comfortable laying on my stomach for the next hour".

I give him a look "good idea and we will have to pull them halfway down your butt anyway, to get the transfer on" and he trots in the bathroom to change, no way he parading around in his underwear, in a room full of women. The door closes and Stephanie gets talking again "holy shit, guys.....did you see his upper body? He is gorgeous! I sure wouldn't mind getting him into bed".

Biting my tongue, I just look at her "well, he has been slaving away at the gym for the last 3 weeks, working hard".

Linda shoots her a disgusting look "really Steph? Act a little professional would you".

Stephanie rolls her eyes "geesh, sorry...just being honest here".

Rutina feels the tension and gets up "why don't we go talk to wardrobe and kind of coordinate with them?" and she leaves the room with a reluctant Stephanie in tow.

I let out a sigh of relief "I am going to kill her".

Linda nods "me too....it is more than cringe worthy".

"Any chance we can get Michelle back? Is she feeling any better?" and I give her a hopeful look.

"No this week, but she promised she would be back before too long.....she knows we can't stand her replacement".

The bathroom door creeps open and Richard peeks his head out "is it safe to come out?".

I smile "yes, Rutina could feel she was about to witness a murder, so she took her to talk to wardrobe".

"Oh good" and he is trying to be nice "she is....Steph is just a little off".

Linda interjects "oh stop being nice, Richard.....she is just immature and embarrassing. I hope you know we are not all like that".

He look at me, our eyes meeting and having a private conversation for a few seconds "ohh, I know...don't worry".

She stares at us and then clears her throat "I bet you do.....are you ready, Holly?" and she winks at me.

I turn a deep shade of pink and nod "yes, lets try and do this".

Richard lays down on his stomach and we spent the next long while, carefully transferring the four pieces of the tattoo onto his back and rear end. We have to make sure all the pieces line up perfectly and we are finally happy with it.

I touch his arm "okay, can you get up and walk over to the chair, but don't sit down. We need to touch it up. Don't pull your shorts back up or you will smear it".

He hobbles over "you are not asking much, are you?" as he struggles not to fall on his face.

"Well Mr. Armitage, if you removed your shorts, it might be easier just in your tighty whities".

He acts highly offended "well Miss Holly, for your information, I don't wear tighty whities" and he drops his shorts, making it a bit easier to walk with just his boxer briefs half way down his butt.

Linda gives me a look and shakes her head over our little exchange, but then we snap back into work mode and touch up the transfer, filling in the gaps and painting the rest of his rear end. She steps back "wow, it looks super cool. Let me go get Bryan so he can see it" and she turns to me "can you do the tail by yourself?".

I nod "yeah, I got it" and she leaves. The minute the door shuts closed, Richard turns around and pulls me in his arms, locking lips with me in a hungry kiss. I am still holding a makeup palate in one hand and brushes in the other, but I give into the kiss and we are both breathless when we have to come up for air.

"What was that for?" and I give him another kiss. "Just because and for not leaving me alone anymore with that crazy woman, yikes".

"I know....sorry and I would be on the look out, she wants to share your bed with you".

He gets close, whispering in my ear "well, I only share my bed with one person".

"Oh yeah?".

"Uhu...she is really sexy, a great dancer and makeup artist, talented photographer and amazing in bed".

Our faces are almost touching and I bite my lower lip "well, that is very flattering and she thinks you are the hottest thing she has ever seen" and I get really close to his ear "and she loves the way you feel when you fuck her hard with your gorgeous dick".

He gives me a painful look and croaks "shit, Holly...stop or this will be embarrassing" and I smile and pull away, making him turn around so I can spray this stuff on his back that protects the tattoo, so it wont rub off as easy or smear. It dries super quick and I pull his underwear back up, so his rear is covered "there, now you can go parade around".

"In your dreams, darling" and he pulls me in for another kiss and a hug. I wrap my arms around him for a minute, leaning my head on his shoulder as he strokes my back and runs his hand through my hair.

Knowing Linda can return any minute with Bryan, I get to work and paint the dragon's tail around his thigh, wrapping it around with the tip of the tail ending on his lower leg. It will be free handed every time, the idea being that the dragon is actually alive and moving. I get done and spray it too, just as Bryan comes in with Linda in tow.

Richard turns around, his muscular back now covered in the famous tattoo and as we all stand there, looking at it, I must admit it looks awesome. I am not into tattoos, but this on Richard's back is so cool. Bryan whips out his phone and takes several shots and then turns to Linda and I "wow, you are amazing, ladies....this looks so, so good" and he claps his hands in excitement "this is so much better than I could even have hoped for" and he goes over to show Richard the pictures.

Linda and I give each other a high five and breathe a sigh of relief. We did it and now know it can be done and look awesome. She runs off to make sure she is not needed in the other makeup room and Bryan goes to prepare to shoot. 

I hand Richard his robe and he sits down in the chair as I quickly apply the cleft palate and the rest of his makeup. I gather my portable makeup again and we get ready to head out the door. He grabs my hand and gives me an awkward kiss "thanks, Holly". I squeeze his hand "your welcome" and we walk to set as the Red Dragon gets ready to emerge.

 


	6. Chapter 6

I am standing over to the side, quietly watching Richard being filmed in Dolarhyde's attic, as Francis worships the painting and then sheds the kimono to reveal the entire tattoo. It is mesmerizing to watch and it almost looks like an art performance as he takes the robe off, flexing his back and spreading his arms for wings.

They do a couple of takes and then calls for a break. The set was cleared of everyone not needing to be here, to give Richard some privacy since he is standing there naked. He doesn't mind being nude if it required, but I made sure along with Linda, that a certain annoying makeup artist is not allowed on the set for this.

I walk over to check on his makeup and he gives me a smile "hey". "Hi yourself, doing ok?" and I run my brush over his face, making sure he doesn't appear too shiny on the camera. 

"I'm fine, thanks" and he touches my arm, ever so slightly with his long fingers, making sure nobody is looking. Our eyes meet and he leans in, whispering "I really want you". I blush and hand him a water bottle, lifting an eyebrow "we just did it at lunch" and I smile, my entire body recalling the lust and passion. He takes a few sips of the water, hands it back to me and gives me a knowing look "It was bloody amazing and I can't get enough". I whisper back to him, reaching for his fingers on the hand hidden from view "I know, me either, Rich" and he wraps his fingers around mine briefly and then lets go, so they can get back to shooting a few more takes.

They finally get that done and then we come to the interesting, outdoor part. The idea is that Dolarhyde is howling at the moon, naked and covered in blood. Linda and I have mixed up the "blood" and they found a spot in the parking lot they think will work after moving in some snow. It is freezing outside tonight. 

We gather out there and we have the substance submerged in a bucket of hot water, so Richard wont die from pure shock. He is huddled, wearing a thick bathrobe and nothing else as they hurry and get all the cameras set up. They let us know they are ready, Richard takes the robe off and we quickly drip this stuff all over his body and down his back and they film the scene. It is done in about 3 takes and after, we pour the hot water over him, getting as much of the "blood" off and then I lead him, shivering, back to the makeup room, so he can go wash it off and we need to remove the tattoo as well.

He jumps in the shower to try and get warm, washing any of the remaining "blood" off and then steps back out so Linda and I can apply a cleaning solutions, trying to break up the tattoo transfer. He is still shaking from being cold and we work as fast as we can. Most of it comes off and then Linda gathers all the dirty towels and rags, says goodnight and head down to throw it all in the washer before she goes home.

I follow her to the door and she turns around, giving me a smirk "go get him warmed back up, Holly.....don't want him to catch a cold" and I lock the door after her. I walk back in the bathroom, he is back under the hot water and I can't help but admirer his well built body as the water cascades over it. The steams is building up, so I pop the tiny window open and then leave him be, going back to my makeup station, organizing my stuff and cleaning a few brushes off, so everything is ready for tomorrow. I glance at Stephanie's station and shake my head, she left it looking like a hot mess.

He calls from the bathroom "Holly?".

I pop my head in and he is standing naked, trying to look around on his back "is the tattoo all gone? I can't see my arse".

"Almost, but still some on your lower back and in your crack" and I take the washcloth from his hand "come here" and I back him over to the sink and turn the water on, wetting the cloth and start to scrub "that stuff can be stubborn to get off". I am not even thinking, but grab his firm, muscular butt cheek to have some leverage as I try to get the rest of the ink off, sliding my hand up to his hip. That movement makes him utter some sort of whimper and leans against my hand, forcefully placing his rough palm on top of mine, moving it around his hip, urging me on. I drop the wash cloth and move to stand behind him, my chest against his back and then I slide both my hands over his narrow hips, over the plane of his abs and down to his thighs, teasing him.

He throws his head back and groans "stop teasing" and he runs both hands over my arms and then guide them to where he desperately needs them. I wrap my fingers around his erection, relishing in his silky soft skin and hardness underneath. I kiss his back "like this" and I slide my hands up and down. He moans "ohh yeah....more, Holly...please". I grip him tighter and then move one hand to gently touch his balls, making him press against me and a deep growl rumbles from his chest "ohh fuck yes, just like that....", his breath getting hitched in his throat as I run my thumb over his head, paying special attention to the sensitive underside.

Wetness pool between my thighs as I feel how aroused he gets and I whimper as slick drops of precum coat my fingers. He can't help but move his hips, fucking my hand, but he needs and wants more. He moves away and turns around, forcefully grabbing my face with both hands, pulling me in for a searing kiss. Wet kissing noises fill the bathroom as we devour each other and he pulls on the hem of my blouse "you are overdressed". 

Our eyes meet and I see the same desire and lust reflected back at me. I proceed to get undressed and he reaches over and flips the lock on the door. He watches as I disrobe, but when I am left in my underwear he comes over, cupping my breasts and kissing my neck and cleavage, running his tongue over the top of my breasts, mumbling "so gorgeous". My hands are busy, feeling my way over his strong, muscular back and then over his perfect ass, pulling him closer, his hard cock hitting my stomach. 

He unclasps my bra, his mouth on my nipple as soon as my breasts are freed and he flicks his fingers over the other. It goes straight to my core and I moan, taking hold of his shaft "I need you, Rich...please". He backs me up to the counter, locking eyes, he grabs my waist "ready?" and he easily lifts me up, planting me next to the sink. The height is perfect and I open my legs, wrapping them around his waist, pulling him in, his cock sliding against my soaked panties. 

I run my hands over his broad chest, kissing his neck and biting his ear lobe, making him groan. He slides both hands over my thighs, behind my back and under my panties. I shift my hips and unwrap my legs for a minute, so he can slide them off. He gently moves me to the very edge of the counter and lines himself up, his swollen head touching my slick entrance and he pushes inside in one fluid motion, penetrating me to the hilt. 

We are both panting and he buries his head in my neck for a second, breathing in my ear "ohh god...you feel good, so tight and wet". We kiss passionately again and he is about to start to move when we both freeze, hearing the door to the makeup room open and voices. We look at each other, my eyes are wide as saucers and I make a motion to end this and get down, but he holds me in place, shaking his head, nodding to the bathroom lock, assuring me that whom ever it is, they can't come in.

We can hear voices and it becomes evident who it is and she would have a key to the makeup room since she works here right now. It is Stephanie and she is with another girl, but Stephanie does most of the talking. "I'm telling you......he is hot as fuck and his body, holy shit....he looks amazing, I just really want to get him into bed.....I am sure he is amazing and I bet he is well endowed too".

I look at Richard and then down to where we are currently joined, saying really quiet in his ear "at least she got something right" and he gets a wicked grin on his face and starts to slowly move in and out of me, clamping a hand over my mouth, preventing me from crying out in pleasure. We lock eyes as he thrusts into me, but we still can't quite ignore the voices outside.

Stephanie rambles on and it sounds like she is actually putting her stuff away "I tried to get him to go out with me, but he claimed he was busy preparing for the role".

The other person chimes in "well, Steph, it is kind of a hard role to play and prepare for and who knows, maybe he is already seeing someone or has someone at home". 

"I doubt it, I bet he is so lonely being here by himself for months on end".

Richard smirks as he continues to move ever so slow, driving me mad. He reaches between us and finds my clit with his thumb, starting to rub small circles and kissing me again to muffle my moans of pleasure. I bite my lower lip and he leans in to run his tongue over and lightly sucking on my lip and chasing my tongue back in my mouth with his, resulting in another heated kiss.

"Hmmm.....that is not what I hear".

"What have you heard?".

"I just heard Bryan say something about Holly and Richard, how they seem to be close".

"Nahhhh, I doubt it...she is just his makeup person, they have to work closely together. I hope I can make a move on him at the party next week, I really would like to take him for a ride".

He is driving me mad with his slow penetration and touching my sensitive nub, I am getting close and he can feel it, but he doesn't let up or stop. He picks up the speed a little and I just want to moan loudly, but end up biting his shoulder to muffle my sounds of intense pleasure. His breathing is labored too, I feel his hot breath on my neck. Sweat is forming on his face as he tries to keep in control and not make any of the sounds he usually makes. I love how vocal he is when we have sex, he seems to just let his guard down and let go, but right now, we have to keep quiet.

"Whatever, but are you done, so we can get out of here".

"Yeah, yeah....thanks for keeping me company" and they finally leave, shutting the door behind them.

They don't leave a second too soon. Richard picks up the speed even more just as my entire body coils and then lets loose, my orgasm rippling through and I cry out "ohhhh Rich" and I claw at his back. He fucks me hard, intensifying my pleasure and I spasm around him, gripping him. He lets out a grunt with every thrust "ohhhh, fuck, ughhh" and he pounds into me one last time, climaxing with a loud groan "fuck I'm coming" and I feel his hot gush as he pulses within me. He collapses against me and I wrap my arms right around him as he strokes my back and hugs me back. We are trying to catch our breaths, finally lifting our heads and meeting in a soft kiss and I whisper to him "fucking hell, Rich..are you trying to kill me......that was....wow?".

He goes in for another kiss, capturing my lips with his, deepening it and giving me a smile "I know, Holly....it is always hot with you" and he looks at me with tenderness, putting his forehead on mine "you are amazing". I blush and he cups my face, turning it, so he can look into my eyes "don't blush, I mean it....I will always cherish our time together".

"Me too, Rich" and we slowly untangle ourselves and get dressed, reaching out for a touch or a kiss along the way.

He hands me my shirt "so are you going to the party?"

"I better or Steph might try to make a move on you and get some sexy time, sounds like she will give it her best shot".

He comes up behind me, wrapping me in his arms, kissing my neck and under my ear, whispering "I would like to have some sexy time with you".

I pinch his butt "Rich, you horny bastard, we already did it twice today".

He pretends to whine "it is never enough with you...." and I let out a giggle as he lets me go, so we can finish getting dressed. I look at him "but yes, I will go, I love that Bryan and the team throw these parties at least once during the shoot. It is nice to just get together, relax, eat some good food and enjoy each others company. A nice break from the craziness of Hannibal".

"Well, since you will go and can act as my bodyguard, I will attend as well".

"You better, Rich" and we head out, grabbing a quick bite to eat and then go to his apartment to crash for the night. 

Laying in bed with him spooning me, his strong, naked torso pressed against my back and a heavy arm wrapped around me, I can't help but wonder if we really can just say goodbye,  when it is time for him to leave to go home. We don't talk about it, but it sure feels a lot deeper than just a fling and yet, we both know it would be way too complicated to try and make it more, we live in different countries with a giant ocean between us. Richard stirs and tightens his grip on me, breathing steady and even. I listen to his breathing and finally fall asleep too.

 

A few days later:

We are back in the makeup room, I am working on Richard and Linda is sort of helping and just keeping us company and also overseeing Stephanie, as she works on Rutina. Today is the famous tiger scene, which they expect will take a good portion of the day since they will film they driving to the zoo as well. 

I am currently giving Richard another really close shave, his eyes are closed and he looks like he is in heaven. I carefully shave his face and wipe off the excess shaving creme with a warm towel, he hums in appreciation. I feel Stephanie's glares in my direction, but ignore them. Rutina catches my eyes at one point and winks, I really like her and she knows how to keep Stephanie in check.

Applying a soothing shaving balm to Richard's face, I look at him "all done" and he grins "that was bloody good, thank you".

"You're welcome" and I let him sit for a few minutes to let that soak in before we apply makeup for the day. I organize my makeup station a bit and he skims the script, makes a couple of note and discuss a couple of points with Rutina. Linda is looking at the shooting schedule just to kind of see what is coming up and what is needed.

I turn back to Richard "ready?". He nods and I apply the cleft palate and the rest of the makeup to his face. I am finishing up when my cell goes off and I glance at it on the table, seeing *Angel Wings* blinking. I look at him "sorry, but I gotta take this and turn to Linda "hey, can you finish, it is Angel Wings calling, I might be needed".

She comes over "sure" and I reach for my phone stepping outside to take it.

Richard looks at Linda in the mirror "Angel Wings"?.

Linda fixes his hair "yeah....Holly probably hasn't said anything, but she is part of a group of photographer's that offer their services free of charge to families at the hospitals here in Toronto, who has either lost or are loosing their newborn. They go and take pictures and give them to the families, so they have lasting memories".

Richard has listened intensely "that is incredible, how did she get involved with that?".

"She co founded it a few years back when one of our mutual girlfriend's had a stillborn child".

Rutina chimes in "wow, that is amazing.....she is a remarkable person, isn't she".

Linda nods "yeah, she is one of my best friends and just such a beautiful person, inside and out".

Richard has gone quiet and Linda can't quite read him, so she lets him be. Rutina gets done and walk with Stephanie to wardrobe. 

Linda turns back to Richard "are you ok? Sorry if anything about Angel Wings upset you, I didn't mean to offend, but you asked...".

He puts his hand on her arm and looks at her "you didn't offend at all, sorry if I gave you that impression" and he pauses, contemplating how much he is willing to say to her, takes a deep breath "it's just Holly.....I don't know....I...".

She puts a hand on his shoulder and meets his eyes in the mirror "it is none of my business what you guys have going on and no, Holly hasn't said a word to me about anything, but I am not blind, Richard.....I see how you look at her.....all I am going to say is, that she is an amazing woman and you wont meet very many people like her".

He nods and gets up, standing there for a second and then finally looks at her "I know......and thanks".

I step back inside and see Richard standing there, looking a little lost, but I don't have time to question it right now. I look at Linda "I gotta run, not sure when I will be back, but it is an urgent thing, so glad i have my camera in the car. Are you ok handling touch ups for at least 2 hours?".

"Yeah, just go" and she leaves, saying to Richard as she heads out the door "I'll see you on set".

Turning to face him "I'm sorry, but I gotta go take some pictures".

He looks at me "I know, Linda told me what you also do sometimes.....and that is an incredible kind, thoughtful and moving thing to do".

"Thanks.....it is so hard, but also such a privilege to be able to give these families this gift".

He reaches out and I take his hand and he pulls me in for a hug, giving me an awkward kiss with all the makeup "you are amazing".

I inhale his scent and hug him tight for a second and then let go, saying softly "I'll see you in a while" and he reluctantly releases his hand from mine as I walk out the door.

Richard is left in the makeup room by himself and stands there in silence for a few minutes, trying to push all his feelings out and get into character, but he keeps coming back to what he really feels and the inner turmoil that causes him. Dammit, this was just suppose to be a fling.......


	7. Chapter 7

I park my car next to Richard's in the lot, I flip the visor down, staring at my reflection in the mirror and sigh, I look like crap. My eyes are all red and puffy, this was one of the hardest shoots I have ever done and it was so heartbreaking and sad. I grab a kleenex and blow my nose again, reaching for another one to wipe my eyes. I try to put it behind me and get out of the car, walking back to set. I texted Linda and she told me they were still shooting the tiger scene, so I make my way over there.

Walking down the hall, I open the door on the set since the light is green and see Stephanie standing over in the corner with Linda. She comes over and looks at me, giving me a hug "ohhh Holly, that bad, huh?".

I hug her back and sniffles "yeah, it was devastating, but glad I could do it, you know".

They were setting up again for the scene when I came in, so Linda goes over to check on Richard face and our eyes meet briefly over her shoulder, his eyebrows shoot up with alarm when he sees me, but doesn't want to break character or disrupt the shoot. I see him talk quietly to Linda, still looking in my direction and hands her something from his pocket. Stephanie barely acknowledged me when I came in and she is now touching up Rutina, but her eyes are on Richard most of the time and I get an evil stare when she sees where his attention is.

Linda comes back over, whispering "he is worried about you, he told me to tell you to take this, if you need to just get away for a few" and she hands me his key to the trailer. I nod and he gives me a small smile from across the room and I head off, saying to Linda "tell him thanks and I promise I will be ready after lunch".

I go back to my car and grab my laptop and then walk to Richard's trailer, kicking off my winter boots. I take off my jacket, leaving me in the simple, free flowing blue dress I wore today, which was good, since I didn't have to change before going to the hospital. I always like to dress respectful when going. It is quiet and I sit down at the table, turning my laptop on and pop in the memory card from the camera. I spent the next 45 minutes editing the pictures I took and uploading and sending them to the lab we have print them. It is therapy to be able to do this right now, I can deal with the emotions and work through it, get it out of my system. I finish and let out a sigh, turning my laptop off and closing it. I go to the fridge and grab a bottle of water and plop down on the couch, leaning my head back and just relaxing. 

My head snaps up when there is a soft knock on the door, Richard's voice calling out and then opening the door "Holly, it's me.....I'm coming in". He steps inside and looks at me on the couch as I straighten up and rub my eyes "sorry, must have dozed off". He gives me a smile and dumps the bags he was carrying on the table and comes over to sit down, reaching for my hand. His eyes seeks mine and I look at his face, he is still in makeup, but the cleft palate is missing and he sounds concerned "are you ok? I went and bought us lunch". I squeeze his hand "yeah, I am now, thanks for being so thoughtful and giving me the keys....I just needed some time to process it" and he pulls me into his arms for a hug and our faces are almost touching. I feel his body heat and the intensity between us and I tilt my head as he does the same, our mouths just naturally finding their way to each other. It starts out slow and tender, but soon turns into a fiery, passionate make out session. 

I climb into his lap, straddling him on the couch and his hands go to my back, pulling me flush against his chest. My hands are in his short hair and wet kissing noises fill the trailer.

KNOCK KNOCK

We both stop and look at each other, the curtains are drawn on the tiny windows. Richard shrugs and goes back to kissing me silly and I return his passion, starting to unbutton his shirt.

KNOCK KNOCK followed by an annoying voice "ohh Richard, it's Steph, please open the door if you are in there".

My eyes go big and he looks at me, putting a finger over my mouth and whispering in my ear "shit.....shhhhh". I nod, but continue to run my fingers through his short hair, caressing his neck.

KNOCK KNOCK "Richard, I know you are in there, open the door".

He sighs and reluctantly moves me off his lap and he gives me a dark look "I guess she is not going away before I answer the damn door" and I hurry in the bedroom to hide. He goes to the door and I hear his annoyed voice "yes?".

She is all cheerful "ohh hey, I knew you were in there.....I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch or something?".

"I'm actually already in the middle of my lunch, but thanks....and I really need to study for this afternoons shooting".

"Why? You are just making out with Reba and she blows you, right? I don't think you need to practice for that or do you need me to come help you with it?".

"NO! And I do need to study for that scene, Francis goes through quite the emotions during that conversation they have".

She sounds disappointed "okay......by the way, do you know where Holly went? She came in and then walked out after Linda talked to her".

"No, haven't seen her and I really would like to get back to lunch. I'll catch you later" and he closes the door before she can say another word.

He comes in the bedroom and I give him a grin while laying on the bed "you are such a liar, Rich" and he walks over, crawling on the bed with me and hovering over me. He smirks and then dips down to kiss me "well, I couldn't say *oh yeah, Holly is in there and we were making out when you knocked on the door* you know".

Returning his kiss "I know, she already doesn't like me, but will hate my guts if she ever finds out were are more than friends".

"Well, she can hate you all she wants, but that doesn't change the fact that we are more than friends" and he steals another kiss before getting up, reaching down with his hand to help me up "come here, we better get something to eat, it will be another long day".

I grab onto him "yeah, tell me about it, I have recital rehearsals after this with the ant farm".

"I'll come cheer you on".

"You don't have to, Rich...you have to prep for tomorrow" and we walk back to the table and he pulls out the sandwiches and the salad he got for us.

"I want to come watch and you know I love to see you dance" and he sits down, giving me a smile, adding "it does things to me".

Biting my lower lip, I look back at him "like what?".

"Like turning me on" and our eyes lock and he slowly lowers the sandwich he was about to take a bite out of "fuck, Holly...don't look at me like that".

"Why not?" and I proceed to lick the pickle that came with the sandwich, giving him a dirty look. I swirl my tongue around it and let out a moan "so good, ohhh...".

Richard is just staring, swallowing hard and then leans over the small table, taking the pickle from my hand, saying with a strained voice "you are evil, Holly" and he takes a bite of it, putting it down and goes on to lick his fingers in a very obscene manner, swirling his tongue around his thumb "two can play this game, darling...." and he gives me a wicked grin.

I reach over and run my foot up his leg, rubbing his thigh through his jeans and slowly making my way to his crotch. He leans back for a second and groans when I rub the front of his jeans, but then he grabs my foot, tickling my ankle and I squeal, trying to pull away from him "Rich! Stop please....it tickles....hahha..." and I put my hands up in defense "ok, I'll be good I promise".

He lets me go and we look at each other and smile. He leans over the table and touch my face "truce?".

"For now" and I smirk, then both of us go back to finishing our lunch, knowing he will be called back to set soon.

We finish and I get up to throw our trash away and then lean down to give him a kiss "thanks so much for bringing lunch, it was fabulous" and I lick his ear "too bad we don't have time for dessert". I walk over to the sink to put our glasses away and I feel him come up behind me, his hot breath on my ear "I promise I will give you a sweet treat later today" and he kisses my neck and pulling my dress to the side, licking my collarbone and making me moan. I reach behind me, getting hold of his jeans and pulling him flush with my back and he circles his arms around me and we stand there for a minute and I bend my head back and turn it, so we can share a deep kiss "hmmm....sounds nice, Rich".

I leave his trailer a few minutes before him, with one final passionate kiss still lingering on my lips. I walk into the building and down to the makeup rooms. Linda is already there and so is Stephanie. I just say a quiet hi and Stephanie looks at me "where did you go?".

"Oh just had to clear my head, it was a difficult morning" and I go over to my station, laying out the things needed for Richard's make up. He wanders in a few minutes later, saying hi and takes a seat in the makeup chair. 

Stephanie comes over and is awfully chatty, not a good thing if you know Richard, he likes to be quiet as he gets into character as makeup is applied. Rutina is not here yet, so Stephanie has nothing better to do. "So how was lunch, Richard? What did you have? I'm sorry if I barged in, I am just really hoping to score a date with you and thought lunch would be a good start". She is leaning against the makeup counter, trying to look cute chewing on the end of a makeup brush. I work on his face, carefully applying his cleft palate, trimming the edges off and blending it in with the rest of the makeup, touching up what he was wearing from earlier.

He looks at her, trying to sound cordial "lunch was fine, thanks" and his eyes darts to my face, currently turned away from her's and I wink at him. He clears his throat "sorry, don't want to crush your hopes, but I don't go out with people from work".

"Come on, Rich" and I cringe when she calls him that "I'm sure you have made exceptions to that rule before" and she gives him a big smile, batting her eyes at him.

He reaches for the script right in front of him and then looks at her "maybe, but it never ended well, so I stopped doing it, sorry".

She is about to say something else, but Rutina comes in, hanging up her phone "so sorry, Steph.......got caught up in a discussion with my agent" and she takes a seat, reaching out to Richard "hey Francis".

Richard smiles and takes her hand for a second "hey Reba...don't you hate when they wont stop pestering you in the middle of your work day?".

She nods "yeah, I do, but on the other hand, they are the ones filtering jobs for you, so what can you do....".

"I know" and he returns to his script, flipping through it while I finish up. I comb his hair, making sure it looks neat and then smile at him in the mirror "you are good to go Mr. Dolarhyde".

He gives me a gloomy look and bares his teeth, but it doesn't quite have the effect since he is not wearing the dentures. I let out a laugh and he gets up, swatting my behind with his script, looking at Rutina "see you on set and we can go over a few things?". She smiles and nods "sounds good" and he gives me a smile as he heads out the door.

I clean up my makeup station and gather the little portable kit to bring to set, but knowing we have some time before we need to be there, I plop down in the makeup chair for a minute, scrolling my phone and catching up on email. 

Stephanie looks longing at the door that Richard disappeared out of "damn, I wish he would just go out with me, he is so hot".

Rutina looks at her in the mirror "I think you need to let that one go, honey.....I'm telling you it aint happening".

"Why?" and Stephanie rolls her eyes "yeah, I know, he doesn't date people from work".

"That may be the case, but I also think he is spoken for right now, even if he is not telling anyone" and Rutina glances at me in the mirror and I quickly look back at my phone, feeling a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Like how, who is he seeing?" Stephanie demands to know.

Rutina shrugs "I don't know......but he is rather smitten, I think".

I get up, feeling the need to leave the room, but Stephanie catches me before I can leave "Holly, do you know? I mean, you get to touch his face every day?".

"No, I really don't and I would leave him alone, you don't want to piss him off.....he is the nicest guy, but if you tick him off, oh boy...watch out" and I leave, but run into Linda as I come out the door, carrying some weird looking rubber suit. 

She motions with her head "hey...open the door to the other makeup room, would you?" and I do, following her in. I look at the thing in her hands "what the hell is that?". Putting it down on the table, she lays it out "it is the rubber suit they want Richard to wear when he transforms into the dragon and they can CGI the wings onto the back", pointing to the weird knobs on the back. I look at the entire thing and the head piece with the horns and can't help but chuckle "oh boy, he wont be excited about that".

Linda smirks "well, maybe if you promise him some hanky panky after he will be more excited about it".

I try to look innocent "what on earth are you talking about?".

She laughs "oh knock it off, Holly.....we are not deaf or blind, the way you two look at each other....there is some passionate, sexual tension going on between you and he looks at you, like you hung the moon".

I blush "maybe....." and I look straight at her, smiling "okay, fine...yeah, he is something else...I don't know. I felt it the moment we met....".

"Good for you, he is a great guy and being hotter than hell doesn't hurt either".

I sigh "I am well aware and so is Stephanie, it seems...she keeps wanting to ask him out".

She rolls her eyes "oh I know, he might need to be more forceful and just tell her off, I doubt she will get the hint before then".

"I think he would rather not do that, but he will, if she keeps pushing it....".

We part ways, her to go check on other actors and what we might need for next week, as far as helps goes and I make my way to the set, standing over in the corner. Rutina and Richard are in what is suppose to be Dolarhyde's living room, talking to Bryan and the director, looking over the script. This is the scene where they share a drink and eventually kiss, leading to Francis getting a blow job and taking Reba to bed.

They get ready to shoot and I go over to Richard one last time, checking his face, making sure it looks perfect. We don't talk, I know he is trying to stay in character and I leave him alone, but right before I am about to walk off, he brushes his hand over mine as I put my tools away, our eyes meeting and silently communicating. He gives me a little smile, which always looks odd because he is Francis at the moment.

I sit down in the corner and just watch, Stephanie is standing there too since she has to check on Rutina's makeup. They play the scene several times and I find myself biting on my own tongue as I watch in awe as Richard transforms into Francis and they share the first kiss and then she proceeds to pretend to go down on him. The face he makes and the loud grunt escaping his lips, as he drops his martini glass and pretends to climax is almost too much for me to watch. I am transported back to the many times I have actually heard and felt Richard come over the past several weeks and I feel instantly aroused, knowing he is even louder and more animated in real life.

Keeping my professional composure, I walk over there every time they yell "cut" to fix him, straighten a loose stand of hair, brushing more powder, so he doesn't appear shiny etc. The last time, I really have to fight to act normal and not just press myself against him, begging him to take me any way he wants. I avoid looking at him at all and try to breathe normal, but I am seriously turned on by hearing him pretend to come over and over again. 

They finally yet "cut, ok...we got it, thanks" and they set up for the next part, where he touches her chest and carries her upstairs. Richard get up to stretch and walk around, I catch up to him to check on his face, still avoiding his eyes. We are turned away from everyone else and he grips my arm and whispers "are you alright?". I nod, still not looking at him "yeah, I'm fine" I whisper back. He leans really close, his breath in my ear "liar!" and my eyes finally meet his and I am left breathless, when I see his blown pupils and realize he is fighting the same battle. We exchange a look of understanding and I run my brush over his face and touch his lips with my finger for a second, making sure the cleft palate stays in place. I lean in "other makeup room right after, I got something to show you". He nods and I walk away.

They are finally done for the day and I make a fast exit to the other makeup room, impatiently waiting for him to show up. I go over to the table with the dragon suit and study it closer so we will know how to get him into it tomorrow. The door opens behind me and I turn my head, giving him a smile. He locks the door behind him and is over by me in two seconds, covering the distance in a few big steps. He presses up against my back, his hands slide around me, cupping my breasts roughly through my dress. I arch and press into him, moaning "ohh god, Rich...I thought I was going to die hearing you pretend to climax over and over".

I lace my fingers with his, encouraging him to touch me and he bites my neck and groans as he thrusts his hips against my rear and I feel his hard erection through my thin dress. "I know, Holly.....all I could think of is when you gave me that blow job the other day in the makeup room, so I had to fight to not let it show and embarrass myself" and I lean back, turning my head to kiss him. We share an awkward kiss with him still wearing the makeup and cleft palate, but there is no question the need and the passion is there. When we finally break for air he groans in my mouth "fuck I want you.....but I need to get rid of this first".

I am out of breath too and point to the bathroom "go wash it off in there, the special soap is in there, but please hurry....". I turn around and carefully pick at the silicone piece and manage to remove it from his face and toss it in the trash. He pulls me in for another wet kiss and then hurries in the bathroom to wash his face. I follow him, standing behind him and running my hands under his shirt, up his back and then around to his abs, making my way to the button on his pants and pop them open. He groans when I put my hands down the front of his underwear, feeling his hard erection and wrapping my hand around his rock hard shaft. He thrusts his hips forward and his quickly washes his face, trying to concentrate, but when I roll his balls in my other hand, he comes undone, grunting in arousal "fuck, Holly".

Richard straightens back up and turns around, grabbing my face and crashing our lips together, his hard cock pushing into my stomach and I moan into his mouth "ohhh, Rich, just fuck me please". We lock eyes, he needs to make sure it is what I want and he must like what he sees because he turn me around, pushing me towards the counter. I know what he wants and I feel myself throb in anticipation. I bend over, leaning my elbows on the cool granite. He is behind me and lifts my dress up, pushing it up on my back, exposing my breasts. He unhooks my bra, but doesn't bother trying to remove it and leans over me, making me moan as I feel his hands cupping my breasts and his hard cock against my underwear. He rubs himself against me and kisses my back, stimulating my nipples and I push my center against him, making him moan when he feels my soaked panties against the head of his sensitive cock "you are so wet".

I can barely stand it anymore and he caresses my back and runs his hands over my cheeks, gently squeezing them before finally pulling my underwear down, letting it fall to the floor. Spreading my legs further apart, I feel the head of his cock against my wet folds and we both moan when he finally pushes inside of me, penetrating me to the hilt. I throw my head back "fuck yes, Rich...more" and he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in. I scream, but he quickly clamps a hand over my mouth, groaning in my ear as he keeps fucking me "shhhhh, don't want the entire building to come running because they think I am killing you" and his voice gets caught in his throat as I clench my inner muscles around him "ohhhh god you feel good....shit...". 

He moves his hand around me and easily finds my swollen clit, rubbing it with his thumb as he pounds into me from behind. The head of his cock is stimulating my inner walls and I am a complete mess, fast approaching orgasm. I feel the familiar tingling begin and I arch my back as I come undone, moaning his name "ohhh, ohhh Rich" as I convulse around him. He is pressed against my back, sweat on his brow and he feels me come and it sets off his climax and he thrust into me hard, gripping my hips, holding me firmly to him as he spurts his hot release deep inside me with a satisfied groan "ohhhh fuck yes" and he collapses against my back, breathing in my ear "bloody hell".

I let out a laugh and turn my head to kiss him "I agree.....wow". He reaches for a towel and pulls out, cleaning up the mess. He helps me up and wraps his arms around me, giving me a deep kiss "yeah, wow...I wasn't too rough was I?". "No, you were amazing" and we slowly put ourselves back together. We can't help but reach for each other and exchange another kiss or touch of hands.

We walk back out to the room and he finally sees what is laying on the table "is that what I think it is?". I nod "yep, your sexy dragon outfit" and he swats my butt "you wish" and I cautiously unlocks the door and peak out, making sure the coast is clear. We weren't in here very long, it was a quickie, but an amazing one.

Richard's clothes is still in the other makeup room and I need to put my makeup stuff away. I knock and then enter, finding Rutina in there, removing her makeup and Stephanie actually cleaning up her station. I just says hi, but Stephanie gives me the eye and then looks at Richard "where did you guys go?".

I am grateful for his superior acting skills at the moment, he looks her squarely in the eyes and says casually "we went in the other makeup room so Holly could show me the dragon rubber suit I will be wearing in the next few days".

Rutina catches my eyes and hides a smile behind her hand and I blush a little.

"Oh okay" and she turns back to her stuff, but then looks back at Richard "any dinner plans tonight?".

He grabs his clothes to go change "actually I have a date with a bunch of little kids tonight" and he leaves for the bathroom.

Stephanie looks at me "what on earth is he talking about?".

I shrug "I have no idea, but I gotta go to my ballet class, see you guys tomorrow" and I head out, texting a message to him on my phone "see you at the gym".

Arriving at the gym, I grab my bag and quickly change into my dance clothes before the little ones arrive and Morgan walks in, looking all chipper as always "hey Holly, how was your day and how is the sexy red dragon".

"I'm good and he is great" and I smile when the door clicks open and he comes walking in, coming over and gives me a kiss "hey" and he says hi to Morgan too.

She looks at us both and smirks "you guys are too cute for words".

He goes and finds a seat along the wall, opposite all the mirrors and the kids start filing in with their parents, mostly moms, who also take seats over by Richard. I smile when I notice a few of them giving him the eye, but I don't blame them. He looks so handsome in his v neck blue t-shirt and his jeans, his belstaff jacket hanging casually over the chair.

Morgan and I get the kids lined up and we are about to start rehearsals and I look for Jeff who is suppose to come in a read for us, and he comes running in, looking a little panicked "sorry sis, but I can't stay, something came up, I'll explain later" and he looks around and spots Richard "maybe he can do it?" and he goes over there, talking to him and looks back at me giving me a thumbs up and leaves.

Richard walks over and I see several moms follow his every move, he looks at me "what can I do to help?".

We walk over to Morgan at the piano and I hand him a script "basically you just need to read these parts that are highlighted, it goes with the different dances we are doing, Morgan will play in between". "Ok, I can do that" and he gives me a smile.

I look back at him "thank you" and his eyes motions to behind me and I turn around, seeing all the girls gathered closely behind me, looking at Richard and then at me. I clear my throat "Jeff had to go today, so I have my friend Richard helping with the story, can you say hi?".

They yell in unison "hi Richard".

He waves "hi girls".

I clap my hands "ok, lets try this shall we, everyone line up for *The very Hungry Caterpillar*".

Morgan plays the intro music and the kids move across the floor, some forming a circle for the moon and Richard begins to read " in the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf". 

I think I swoon a little when I hear his beautiful voice like that and I notice several moms pausing, looking up from their phones and just stare. I look at him and our eyes meet as he continues "One Sunday morning the sun....." and we share a smile.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

About a week later:

I am sitting in my kitchen enjoying some warm tea and toast with jam. We have the Hannibal party tonight after the day's shooting, so Richard decided not to hit the gym this morning, in fact he is still sleeping. I eased out of bed a little while ago, stopping in the doorway to just admire his resting form. He is gorgeous even when asleep, sprawled out, the sheets kind of ruffled around him and he looks so peaceful. I smile as I listen to his even breathing, it has been a rough week for him. They finished the love making scene and that was awkward, but went really well. Richard and Rutina were good sports and Linda had a stern talk with Stephanie before, so she had acted very professional. I still saw her drooling over Richard in just his shorts, but who can blame her, he is smoking hot. 

We have both had a busy week and not much time or energy for sex, which has left us both feeling frustrated. The physical aspect of our relationship has been mind blowing, but I think it is more than that at this point. I can't bear to think he will walk out of my life within the next month, but I am also terrified to bring it up, we agreed to no strings attached when we started this. He has his life and is moving on to the next project and I have mine, end of story.......I think.

Emptying my cup, I get up, wrapping the robe a little tighter around myself and trot over to the stove to get some more tea and I hear the bedroom door creak open and he comes walking out, looking a little groggy and sleepy. I give him a smile and pour him a cup, handing it to him when he comes up to me. He smiles and wraps his arms around him, giving me a soft kiss "thanks, Holly.....morning, darling". I kiss him back "morning, Rich, did you sleep ok?".

He is only wearing his robe too and plops down on the chair next to mine, rubbing his face and taking a sip of tea, yawning and looking at me when I sit down "yeah, I did, like I rock...it has been a long week and haven't slept so well".

I put my hand over his, resting on the table "well, maybe you need to go back to your own apartment at night instead, staying here might be too distracting......".

His fingers wrap around mine and he studies our intertwined hands "and lay in a cold bed, feeling lonely and unable to sleep because I am thinking about you. No thanks... unless you are trying to kick my arse out?" and our eyes meet, his with a certain amount of seriousness to them.

"Never, Rich.....I really enjoy this and your arse....but I don't want to interfere with your good sleep".

He smirks and pulls on my hand, arm and I get up to slide easily into his lap and we share a couple of passionate kisses. He moves a stand of hair from my face and says softly "you are not, okay? I enjoy what we share, I think work has just taken it's toll" and he cups my face "and the sex has been out of this world, even though we have been too exhausted this past week" and he gives me another kiss.

I grab his face and kiss him back with as much passion, but we finally have to come up for air and I glance at the clock "we better get moving, you need to be in the sexy dragon suit in an hour and a half" and touching his hair "and I still need to trim this, if you want".

"That would be great, thank you" and he kisses me again before I reluctantly get up to go shower.

Stepping back out, I towel off and wrap the towel around my hair, walking in my closet and roaming in the underwear drawer. I feel him come up behind me and before I can do anything, he has one arm wrapped around me, his head resting on my shoulder and he is joining my search among the lace with his other hand. I grab his hand and turn my head slightly, so our lips are millimeters apart "do you mind?".

He steals a kiss and smiles, our eyes meeting and his baby blues are twinkling with mischief today, he is in a good and playful mood "what? I just want to help you find something I will enjoy peeling off later" and he gets close to my ear, licking my lobe and whispering huskily "with my teeth. It is finally the weekend.....".

I put my hand around his back and pinch his rear, but he turns me around, pressing me lightly against the dresser and goes in for a deeper kiss, while still roaming in my drawer, trying to distract me. I moan and give into his kiss, his mouth feels soft and I love his tongue and how he uses it.

Richard lifts his hand in triumph "what about this? Is there a matching bottom?" and he holds up a bright pink lace bra. I decide two can play and I take it from him "yes, there is" and I reach back in, pulling out a tiny pink g-string, twirling it on my finger "this is it". I proceed to put on the underwear and then take off my towel, looking back at him as I return to the bathroom "is something the matter, Rich?".

He follows me in, reaching out to touch my rear "yeah, you should not walk around in sexy, skimpy underwear" and I swat his hand "you picked it out and you said it would be nice for later, remember?".

He groans "yeah, but I didn't mean for you to show it off now" and he sheds his robe, turning on the shower. I glance at him, noticing his rather impressive erection and I lick my lips and smirks "now who is parading around?".

He lets out a laugh at my bad joke and slaps my behind "you are bad" and steps under the shower. I blow dry my hair, keeping it down since we are going out tonight. I have a photo shoot this afternoon, an engagement session and then I will head to the party.

I am finishing my hair when he comes out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist and he can't help but come over and hugging me from behind, kissing my shoulder. "You look nice, I love when your hair is down" and I turn my head to give him a kiss "thanks".

He stands by the mirror and shaves while talking to me "so what are you wearing tonight? It is not like a suit and tie thing, is it?".

"It is semi casual, it is held at a dance club, they have a couple of big party rooms, so they will cater some awesome food and we can eat and visit, then join the rest of the club on the dance floor later, it is usually a blast".

He glances at me in the mirror "okay, I guess I need to stop by my flat and get my suit and nicer shoes".

"It is up to you, Rich....I'll just meet you there, I have that photo session this afternoon, remember".

"That's right".

We finish getting ready and then head to the studio in two cars. We both walk in the makeup room at the same time, laughing at some silly joke Richard just fired off and are met with a smirking Linda and a sour looking Stephanie "what you are guys so happy about?" and she continues doing Rutina's face.

"Oh, nothing.....Richard just thinks he is such a funny man".

He fakes being hurt, animating being stabbed in the heart "ouch, Holly...that hurts".

"You are a grown lad, you can handle it" and I pad the makeup chair. He takes a seat, winking at me in the mirror and I drape the shield over him and start to give his hair a trim. I feel daggers in my back from Stephanie and she mutters "and they talk to me about being professional". I ignore it and concentrate on his hair, trimming the sides and then touch his ear to cut around it. I know he has a thing with his ears and he shifts in the chair as I trace the outside of his ear, gently touching the lobe. Our eyes meet in the mirror and I realize it is turning him on. I give him a small smile and then quickly finish, not wanting to embarrasses him. He walks over to the sink so I can wash out the loose hairs and then dry him off. 

Rutina gets done and she leaves, saying a few words to Richard before departing and giving me a smile. Stephanie is cleaning up her station and I look at Richard "ok, dragon suit is in the other room, you can go put it on, I'll come help you in a minute with the head part". He nods and leaves. Linda is making a list of things we need to order more of or go buy.

Stephanie pounces as soon as the door closes "so Holly, what the hell do you think you are doing with Rich?".

I am taken back by the amount of venom "what are you talking about?".

Her lips curl "well, I have wanted to go out with him since he arrived, but everyone told me to stay away and he has diverted my advantages.....so I have been paying more attention and I am beginning to think you are fucking him......so are you?".

I feel my blood pressure rising "I am not going to dignify that with an answer and it really is not any of your business what I do".

She rolls her eyes "whatever, Holly.....I guess I will have to ask Rich then".

Linda comes over "Steph, I really don't think that is a good idea or appropriate".

I am about to say something else, but Richard's voice comes bellowing from the other room "Holly!".

Stephanie makes a face and I just leave before I hurt her.

Walking in the other room,  I see Richard struggling, he has managed to get the suit halfway on, but I forgot it has the hands covered, so he can't pull it the rest of the way.

I smile and come in to help him, pulling it all the way over his shoulders and folding the back down "sorry, I forgot about the hands".

He looks at me "it's alright" and then his forehead wrinkles in concern "hey, what's the matter?".

"Nothing".

He steps closer "that is a bunch of bullocks, Holly.....I know you too well by now".

I sigh and gestures with my hands "it is Steph, she confronted me, wanting to know if we are humping each other".

"And?" and he looks worried "did you tell her?"

I snort "oh no, I told her it was none of her business, but she is not a happy camper, she wants to get in your pants and feels very threatened by me apparently".

"Well, why exactly are you upset about it?".

Thinking for a minute before meeting his eyes "I don't know...maybe, jealous and worried....".

He steps closer "worried about what? That I would pursue her or give into her advantages?".

"Perhaps".

He gets really close, but his body is trapped in the dragon suit, so he can't really move too well. He puts his face close to mine "you have nothing to worry about and nothing to be jealous about either, I only want you, Holly" and he lifts his eyebrows to drive his point home "got it?" and he closes the distance between our lips, giving me a searing kiss.

We break and I go get the head piece, it leaves his face free, but covers the top of his head and neck. "Ready?".

Richard nods "yeah" and I slide it over his head and pulls it down, making sure it fits properly. I take a step back to have a look and he stands there, his arms kind of hanging by his sides, wearing this rubber suit and the head piece with horns. He is a sight to behold and I try really hard not to start laughing, he looks ridiculous. He looks at me and can tell I am about to loose it "what, Holly.....?".

I point to the mirror and then just can't hold it in anymore when he walks over to have a look. I just bend over and burst out laughing. 

He turns to me after glancing in the mirror and gives me a look between amusement and horror "this is a bloody joke....I'm going to kill Bryan".

I wipe my eyes and look at him, but then start to giggle again as he gives me a look of resignation. I try to stop and touch his rubber covered arm "sorry.....but you just look...haah, haaa, haa, haaa" and I take a deep breath "I'm sure it will look great once they add the CGI wings and stuff".

He nods and then can't help himself either and bursts into laughter, which makes it worse when he tries to stop and look serious. The harder he tries the more I laugh and he throws his hands in the air "freaking stop, Holly, I'm suppose to be all scary and shit and here you are just laughing your head off at me".

I nod and put up my hand in defense "I know, I know....I'll stop", but then try to look at him in seriousness and just fail again.

The look in his eyes shift a little and he takes a couple of steps towards me "watch it, lady or I'll get you" and he attempts to run after me, which doesn't work too well, the mobility of the suit is not the greatest. He does manage to corner me and tries to tickle me with his rubber hands and then bends his head oddly, trying to kiss my neck. He hits the horns on the wall and I start to giggle again. He gets a look of sheer determination on his face, quickly grabbing me around my waist and slings me over his shoulder, struggling to the door and managing to open it with his elbow.

"Rich, put me down...I'm sorry I made fun of you" and I have another giggle fit. He struggles down the hall and I see Linda and Stephanie peering their heads out to see what the ruckus is all about. Linda laughs and Stephanie just glares.

He finally puts me down and manages to steal another kiss with a smirk on his face before we make the rest of the way to the studio. Bryan turns around when we come in and I see the amusement in his eyes and I warn him "don't, I already laughed at him, so he knows". Bryan puts a hand on Rich's shoulder "sorry, man.....I promise it will look spectacular on screen".

Richard snorts "uhu...I think I trust you".

They put him up in front of a green screen and stick poles on the back of the suit, marking the wings and he acts out the scene, Rutina reading her lines to Richard, so he can react properly. They do several takes before they think they got enough footage and Richard is allowed to go back to get out of the suit.

I walk next to him as he struggles back to the room and then help him out of it. His hair is plastered to his head when I get the top part off, those rubber things are so hot. I get behind him and then fold the back up so he can slowly wiggle out of it and he takes a deep breath when he is finally freed "holy hell that was hot".

Handing him a bottled water from the fridge, I nod "I know, sorry" and I touch his sweaty shoulder "go jump in the shower, I'll go grab your clothes for this afternoon's shoot and it bring to you".

He gives me a grateful look "you sure".

"Yes, I'll be right back", but he pulls me in for a sweaty embrace before, our lips finding each other and connecting in a wet kiss.

He sucks gently on my lower lip and mumbles in my mouth "thanks, Holly...I owe you one".

I run my hand over the front of his boxer briefs, feeling the outline of his cock "you can make it up to me later".

He presses against me and moans "oh yeah....".

Rubbing him one last time, I let go "we don't have time, I have a photo shoot and you need to eat lunch and get back to filming".

Richard groans and reluctantly walks in the bathroom, closing the door with one last longing look.

I wander down to wardrobe and find Grace "hey just looking for the clothes Richard will wear this afternoon".

She lifts an eyebrow "is he not capable of getting it himself?".

I giggle "he was forced to wear the dragon suit, so needed a shower, I told him I would go get it for him".

"That funny, huh?".

"Yep, hilarious".

She hands me a stack of clothes "here, he is just in Dolarhyde's house this afternoon, watching *animal* movies with Reba".

"Thanks" and I trot back, entering the makeup room and walking over to the bathroom, knocking "are you descent yet?".

"No, but since you have seen it all......." and he opens the door, just with a towel around his waist. He takes the clothes "thanks, Holly".

"Your welcome" and I glance at my watch, trying really hard not to look at him, completely bare except the towel. His physical body always gets me going, that chest, those arms and neck, his flat abs and those thighs. "I gotta run" and I stand on my toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips "I'll see you tonight, save me a seat if you get there before I do".

I try to escape before he can do anything, but he is too quick, wrapping his arms around me and walking me backwards until my spine makes contact with the wall. He smothers me with his body and I give in for a second, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him back with hunger and need. I whimper when I run my hands down his strong back and cup his butt cheeks in my hands and he does his best to hump me. A low grunt rumbles from him and his big hands roam over my torso and gently kneads my breasts through my silky top.

"Mmmmm....Rich, I gotta go...don't want to be late" and I try to wiggle out.

"I know" and he rests his forehead against mine "damn..you are going to be the death of me" and he kisses me again "have a good afternoon, I can't wait to see you tonight and take you for a swing on the dance floor and then later to bed....".

We share one more kiss before I leave, giving him one last smile.

 

Several hours later:

Richard is standing in a beautifully lit room with fancy, decorated tables and lots of well dressed people. He is nursing a glass of white wine, enjoying it immensely, since he hasn't consumed much alcohol during the latter part of filming. He is balancing a small plate with his other hand, filled with tasty appetizers. He looks around at the cast and crew, the directors and Bryan are talking, laughing loudly in a group.

My brother approaches him, being invited since most of the Hannibal family train at our place.

"Richard".

"Jeff, how are you?".

"Good, and you?" and he looks at Richard, seeing his eyes dart towards the door every 2 seconds.

Jeff leans over with a grin "chill, Rich......she will get here, she probably got delayed. Holly is a perfectionist and always wants the perfect shot".

Richard glances at him and sighs "yeah, I know you are right".

Jeff talks quietly, so nobody else really can hear it "why do you care that much anyway? I thought you were just friends with benefits".

Richard blushes "we are...I think" and he is about to add to that, but they are interrupted when Stephanie comes over, a little too loud and provocative "Rich!" and she opens her arms for a hug, wearing a blue dress with half her chest hanging out.

He reluctantly obliges, giving her a hug in return and he catches Jeff's look of amusement, when the latter turns his head, trying not to laugh at the look on Richard's face.

She holds him a bit too long, but finally lets go, still kind of invading his space "so....care to dance later?" and she leans close again, trying to flirt with him, touching the lapel on his shirt "really let loose.....".

Richard stammers, looking extremely uncomfortable "uhmmm.....I don't think...I..uhmm..".

Jeff decides to rescue him, walking in with authority "Richard!" and he grabs his shoulder, steering him away "I want you to come meet my friends" and he turns to Stephanie "sorry, hon'.....Rich needs to meet these people".

She gives him a look "and you are?".

Jeff sticks out his hand "Jeff, Rich's trainer and friend".

She likes what she sees, Jeff is well built, handsome with a great smile, so she smile back, shaking his hand "it is nice to meet you...I'm Stephanie, I do makeup on Hannibal".

He nods and then steers Richard away, over behind another group of people. Richard turns to him and lets out a breath "thanks.....she is a little too much for me....".

"Anytime...I think she is too much for most, I know Holly can't stand her and Holly likes most people".

Richard gets a goofy look on his face with the mentioning of my name and looks towards the door again.

Something dawns on Jeff's face when he looks at Richard, but decides to keep it to himself for now, tonight is not a place for heart to heart conversations, tonight it about having a good time and friends.

 

Around the same time:

I just dropped my coat off in wardrobe and politely pointed to the private room after showing them my invitation, printed on rich, red paper, in black ink with antlers over the very top. I ran home quickly to change, putting on a red velvet party dress, cut right above my knee and strapping on my sparkling, silver, high heeled dancing shoes. I carry a small clutch with my keys, phone and a couple of credit cards. 

Opening the door, I smile and nod to several people, Bryan hugs me as I get in, talking in my ear "you look fab, girl" and I make my way to the serving table. I get a glass of wine and put a few things on a little plate and then I feel his presence, he leans really close, his breath on my ear "the melon wrapped in the dried, smoked ham is to die for".

I turn around and I see his face light up as his eyes roam over my body, making me tingle and he gives me an awkward hug, trying to hold his plate and glass. His lips brushes against my cheek and then he looks me in the eyes, not caring where we are, giving me a quick peck on the lips "you look stunning, that dress is smashing".

We break apart and I get a good look at him, wearing a navy suit, fitting perfectly over his body and a crisp, lighter blue shirt under it, casually unbuttoned at the first three buttons and some shiny, black shoes. He is gorgeous. He smirks, reading my mind "you like?".

I grab an appetizer and pop it in my mouth, proceeding to eat it, making sure to move my mouth a certain way "mmmmm, very much so....".

He gives me a strained look and lean in, croaking "fucking stop, Holly...".

I grin "never" and I lick an olive before putting it in my mouth.

A loud sound of clapping rings out and Bryan stands up on a chair, wearing a very colorful, checkered suit "Hello Everyone! Welcome to our Hannibal party! We love you all and appreciate the heart and soul you pour into this series every single day. Please enjoy our Italian feast and then lets tear up the dance floor later!".

Every one applauds and just find a table to sit down at. Richard pulls out my chair and sits down next to me, we are soon joined by Linda, her husband, my brother and a couple of his employees and then Stephanie comes over, taking the empty seat between Jeff and his best friend, Trevor. Trevor looks at her, or more precisely down her dress and starts talking to her. She answers him, but is still kind of distracted by Richard, letting her eyes wander his way, eating him up.

The tables are gorgeous with decorations and rich, long table cloths, which is good, because I soon feel a warm hand on my thigh, lightly stroking my leg and running a finger on my naked skin where my dress ends. I take another sip of white wine and then looks at him, whispering "what are you doing?".

He whispers back "I missed you".

Giving him a crooked eyebrow, I get up "should we go get some food?".

Richard rises from his chair "sure and some wine too, I feel like I have been living like a goddamn monk the last month".

I put my arm on his, getting really close, our lips inches apart "except for the celibate part....".

He gives me a smoldering look, swallowing hard and peaking down my cleavage "yeah, except that.." and he croaks in my ear "bloody hell, I don't think I have ever had this much sex in my life".

I smack his behind and we go up to the tasty buffet and fill our plates and get a glass of red wine to go with it. Walking back, he brushes his fingers against my bare arm, leaving goosebumps and we sit back down, enjoying the tasty food.

Conversations flows easily around the table, Richard has he arm casually draped over the back of my chair and he is talking to Jeff. Linda is next to me and we just chat about our lives and everyone have a good time visiting. Richard occasional turns to me and our eyes meet, exchanging smoldering looks of longing. He leans in close, whispering in my ear "I can't wait to take you to bed tonight....that dress is smoking hot on you" and I try not to jump out of my chair when his entire palm covers my thigh, rubbing over it and he snakes his long fingers under the hem. He keeps a normal face, taking a sip of his wine as he pushes my dress up, reaching my inner thigh and strokes me lightly. 

Squirming a little, I look at him and then attempt to continue to eat, but almost choke when his finger slides under the lace in the front of my panties and strokes me a couple of times. I squeeze my thighs together and he finds my clit, that swells under his light fingering. I am dying, but there is nothing I can do about it right now, I keep a straight face and keep the conversation going and I reach for his hand under the table and he laces his fingers together with mine for a brief second.

Several big plates are brought in and put in the middle of each table, filled with tasty dessert choices and it seems like a good excuse for me to go to the ladies room. I get up and put my hand on his shoulder "I'll be right back" and walk out. 

Richard looks after me, with a dreaming face and Linda leans over, touching his arm "I know, Rich.....she is something special".

He snaps out of it, coughs and blushes a bit and he reaches for his glass of wine "yeah, she is....." and he retrieve into himself for a few minutes, wrestling with his inner turmoil.

I return, sliding back in my chair, asking the table in general "so what is good of the dessert?" and I quietly slip my closed fist in his lap, leaving him something. I listen as Jeff and a couple of others come with suggestions and I am trying not to look at Richard.

He feels me deposit something between his legs on the seat and reaches under the table with his fingers and he grits his teeth, forcing himself not to utter the groan that is threatening to escape his lips, when he realizes he is touching my lacey g-string. He quickly tugs it in his pocket, swallowing hard, feeling his mouth going dry.

Taking a bite of a recommended sweet treat, I look at him, his eyes meeting mine and his baby blues are dark with arousal and I can't help but slide a hand under the table, feeling his thigh muscles tighten and his hard cock straining in the front of his pants, twitching when I trace the length, lightly squeezing him. Wetness pool between my thighs as I feel how rock hard he is, I really want him inside of me, fucking me hard and fast.

He pushes his hips forward, desperately wanting more friction on his aching cock. I must admirer his brilliant acting skills as he continues a conversation with Jeff and his friend about the best workout and eating plan. I hide my smirk and then finally let him go and continue to enjoy dessert.

Dinner is wrapping up and people are starting to move around, getting up to talk to others and some are hitting the dance floor out in the main club. We get up too, Richard makes sure his suit coat is buttoned in the front and he stays oddly close to me and then takes my hand, steering me out of the room and I think we are going to dance, but I am clearly mistaken.

Richard takes advantage of the crow out in the main club,  and he pulls me over in a dark corner, pressing me up against the wall, devouring me with his mouth and growling in my ear "are you trying to kill me, Holly....I about came in my pants when I saw what you slipped in my lap"

I whimper and grind against him, moaning "mmmm....I want you, Rich....right now".

He is rolls his hips against mine, talking into my mouth "ohh god, I know.....but we can't".

Giving him a wicked grin, I run my hand over his bulging pants and take his hand "come with me" and I lead him towards the back and the restrooms.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Richard is trailing me a bit and tucking on my hand to go the other way "Holly, we can't.....".

I look over my shoulder "yes, we can.....not a big deal" and I stop in a narrow hall, whispering to him "I'm sure you have had sex in a public place before".

He turns a little red and looks down "well, actually I haven't and I'm not sure it is a good idea".

Pushing him against the wall, I move in close, licking his ear "so are we just going to try to enjoy ourselves while being sexually frustrated the entire night, Rich?" and I rub the front of his pants "I really, really" and I lick his ear "want this inside of me hard and fast".

He groans in arousal and I feel him twitch against my hand and he pushes his hips into my palm "ohh god, Holly" and he snakes he hand up on my behind, cupping my butt, trying to pull me even closer. We lock eyes and something snaps inside of him and he more or less drags me further down the hall, looking for the neatest bathroom.

They are all individual rooms here, with some fancy frosted glass on the door, so you can actually look out when inside, but not in. He leads us to the the very last one and yanks me inside, switching the lock and he has me pressed against the nearest wall within seconds, ravishing my mouth with his and running his hand up my leg, pushing my dress up. His long fingers find my center, plunging inside and our moans mix as he feels how sopping wet I am and I react to his intrusion. I suck on his lower lip and my hands go to the front, unbuttoning his suit coat to give me access to the front of his pants, quickly looping his belt open and making short order of his pants, shoving them down along with his underwear. 

I wrap my hand around his cock as soon as it springs free, grabbing him with force and running my thumb over his swollen head, making him growl and being rewarded with slick drops of precum right away. I spread it over his erection and he goes even harder, if that is possible and we lock eyes, both knowing this will be fast and sweet. I hook an arm around his shoulder and he lifts me up against the wall. I take hold of him, guiding his cock to my opening and wrap my legs around his waist. We both let out a deep moan as he slides all the way to the hilt, my walls welcoming him home. He feels so incredible, hard and thick.

Richard rests his forehead against mine for a second, looking into my eyes, managing to pant out "fuck I missed this....and I'm sorry if this is over in no time, I'll make it up to you later, I promise".

I kiss him, clenching my walls around him "just shut up, Rich and fuck me...please" and I let out a low grunt when he starts to move, pounding hard into me. Our moans mixing together in the small space "ohhh, right there, fuck yeah...ohh god, harder, ughhh". I was half way there when we started, so it doesn't take long before I feel the familiar tingling and when he grabs my butt cheek, adjusting the angle, I come undone, my orgasm wrecking my entire body and I contract strongly around him, bringing on his climax. He thrusts deep a couple of more times and then lets out a deep growl, in the crook of my neck, coming hard and I feel his warm release, spurting deep inside of me.

We are both panting wildly and we stay intertwined for a little while longer. He gives me another deep kiss and then kisses down my throat and neck, mumbling "that was amazing" and I tangle my fingers in his short hair, caressing his neck. We share a few more soft kisses before we slowly untangle ourselves and he puts me back on the ground. He lifts my chin "you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?".

I touch his face "no, it was hot, Rich" and we do our best to get cleaned up and put ourselves back together. I look at him before we walk out "so are you still against sex in public places?". He gives me a naughty grin "not if it involves you" and he gives me another deep kiss, unlocks the door and we walk back out, relieved to find the hall empty.

He reaches for my hand and we walk back into the club and he pulls me onto the dance floor. Damn that boy can move....I knew he said he use to dance ballet, but he certainly knows how to move that beautiful body of his and we have a great time out there. Maybe it is the wine or the steamy sex or just the fact it is Friday, but I have never seen him this relaxed and happy.

After about half an hour, we walk back into the dining area to take a breather and get another drink. He is still holding my hand and gives me a smile. I catch Linda smirking when we enter the room and I got sit down, while Richard heads to the bar for refreshments.

I look at her "what are you smirking about?".

"You two......he is so in love it is not even funny anymore".

I roll my eyes "whatever.....it is just a fling, he leaves in 3 weeks or so".

"Yeah, and I saw a pig flying around the room a minute ago. You guys can call it whatever you want, but I think you both have feelings that run a lot deeper than just a physical attraction".

She is one of my best friends and knows me pretty well. I go quiet and give her a serious look "well, even if we did, it doesn't change the fact he is leaving and he lives across the ocean from here".

She leans closer and puts a hand on my arm "so are you admitting it is more?".

"I can't speak for him...." and I gesture in frustration "but I have fallen for him and probably like him a lot more than I even care to admit at this point. He is everything I think you could hope for and more....".

"I sense a *but* in there somewhere Holly.....?".

"We agreed to no strings attached when we started this mess, so I will keep it like that unless he brings it up".

"That's insane, if you love him.....".

"I do" and our eyes meet "but I don't want it to end on a messy note. I'll rather we just enjoy this and then part, without getting into something that concludes in tears, regrets and hurt feelings".

She is about to say something else, but we both look up when Stephanie's screechy voice carries from the middle of the room "but Rich....I just want a dance!".

He is standing with two wine glasses and she is more or less attached to his torso, with her breasts in his face. He looks mortified and she has clearly had way too much to drink. Linda gets up, looking irritated "not again..." and I follow suit, going over to try and rescue poor Richard. I try not to laugh as I take the wine glasses from him and he gently attempts to loosen her grip on him, talking to her "look, Steph, I think you have had a little too much to drink....lets go call you a cab so you can go home".

She lights up "you are taking me home?" and she leans close to his ear, purring "I like that idea, I really want you to fuck me" and she just grabs his crotch.

I think Richard wants to die when she does that and he catches my eyes, seeing I am fighting the urge to let out a laugh. Linda is there and quickly pulls Stephanie's hand off his crown jewels "okay....I think you have had enough fun".

My brother, his friend Trevor and Linda's husband come over to see what is going on, they quickly manage to pry Stephanie off Richard and Jeff finds her friend, escorting them both out of the room.

I hand Richard his wine glass back "you ok?".

He looks at little embarrassed "yeah, I'm fine" and he looks at Linda and her husband "thanks for rescuing me, that was awful" and then he just lets out a laugh, at the bizarre scene that just played out and we all join in. We got sit back down, talking to everyone and then hit the dance floor one more time before we decide to call it a night.

We walk out in the parking lot and I shiver from the cool air, he puts his arm around me "cold?".

"A bit, I think a warm bath sounds nice when I get home".

He walks me over to my car since we came in two this evening, he turns me around and kisses me, slowly deepening the kiss and he wraps his arms around me. He wiggles an eyebrow "tub big enough for two?".

"Probably" and I return his kiss "want to come find out?".

"Sounds brilliant, I'll see you at your place" and he opens my car door and helps me in, making sure I drive off, before he finds his car to follow me home.

I pull in and park my car, unlocking the door and putting my clutch on the counter. I go in the bathroom and turn on the tub, feeling the water and pouring in some bath oil. I unstrap my high heels and take them off and then he knocks on the door.

Opening it, I kiss him "you don't need to knock".

"Yes, I do, it is still your place, not mine" and sheds his suit coat, tossing it on the couch. He follows me in the bedroom and I take off my dress, leaving me in my lacey bra. He practically groans and then reaches in his pocket "I guess you need this back", holding up my g-string underwear.

I take it from him, tossing it in the hamper and take off my bra "nah...not tonight" and I wander in the bathroom, making sure to sway my hips and looking over my shoulder "coming?".

He gets a determined look on his face and quickly takes off all his clothes, leaving it scattered on the chair and floor "you bet, love".

I stop in my tracks when he calls me that, but decide to ignore it for now even though it makes my heart flutter a little. I step in the tub and sink into the warm water and he joins me and I lick my lips as I see his gorgeous body and his cock, already half hard, swaying between his legs and he twitches when he realizes what I am looking at.

He sits down, leaning against the back and he pulls me in between his legs and I rest myself against his chest. He lets out a content sigh "ohhhh, this is good" and he lazily runs a hand over my thigh and up my body, gently cupping my breast and kissing my neck "you feel so nice, Holly.....all soft and warm".

I moan in agreement and lean into him, turning my head a little so our lips can connect. He runs his hand up my body and then softly grabs my neck, turning me more and opening his mouth, exploring with his tongue. I feel his cock swell against me and I groan, the tightness of arousal building in my lower body and I squirm. He moves his other hand down between my legs and growls when he is met with slick wetness and I push into his fingers.

He wraps his other hand around my breast, kneading it and rubbing my nipple with his fingers. The sensation goes straight to my core and I grind into his hand currently teasing my folds and he moans when he feels how aroused I am and he starts to rub circles around my clit. My breathing is speeding up "ohhhh, more, Rich....please" and I buck when he pushes a couple of fingers inside of me, while still keeping his thumb on my sensitive nub. It feels so good, but I know what will feel even better, his big cock inside of me,

Turning around, I attack his mouth with mine and take hold of his erection, stroking him and he growls when I run my fingers over his swollen head, applying a little more pressure to the underside "ughhh.....Holly". We lock eyes and I move, straddling him and he removes his fingers from my vagina, stroking my clit again before guiding himself to my entrance. I push down as he thrusts up and I impale myself on his rigid shaft. He grips my hips and starts to move me up and down on his engorged member as we both cry out in pure pleasure.

The warm water creates a different sensation and maybe makes everything more sensitive. I ride him hard and he throws his head back, caressing my breast with one hand, while keeping a firm hold of my hip with his other. He looks at me through his haze of arousal "you are so hot like this, Holly...riding my dick", he dips his head down and licks my breasts and he moans when I tighten my muscles around him "ohhh yeah...fuck"  and he reaches between us, finding my clit and applying pressure with his thumb.

I push against his hand "so good....close, Rich.....ohhh god" and I let out a sob when I climax, clamping down tightly around him, coming hard, arching my back in pure orgasmic bliss. He grabs hold of my hips with both hands, grunting with each hard thrust and letting out a final moan as he empties everything he has into me, holding me firmly to him "ohhh god I'm coming".

He pulls me into his arms, hugging me tight and our lips meet as we try to catch our breaths. His eyes are twinkling when he looks at me "crikey....two new things tonight, first the bathroom and now the tub.....bloody hell". I let out a giggle and kiss him again "do you mind?".

Running his hands down my back, he gives me a wicked grin "never, darling, it was hot" and I rests my head on his shoulder and snuggle into him.

We sit like this for a while, enjoying the intimacy until the water gets cold and we reluctantly get out, rinsing off and getting ready for bed. Crawling into bed, I snuggle up to him and he wraps his arm around me. I sigh in contentment "I'm going to miss this, Rich and you".

He doesn't say anything for a while and then finally responds quietly "yeah, me too" and I think we both lay there, in our own thoughts for quite a while, before sleep finally overtakes us both.

 

A few days later:

It has been a crazy day. It is Valentine's Day and I have the recital for the kiddos tonight, so I have spent the afternoon over at the school auditorium we have borrowed, getting everything lined up with Morgan. Costumes are all ready and we have set up a little picture area to take everyone's picture. Makeup is set out as well and I am applying mine right now. I will be the butterfly at the final number, so lots of colors and some black, sparkling antennas on top of my head. I am wearing a black leotard and pink tutu. 

Morgan plops down next to me "so....?".

"So what?".

"How is Richard and did he do anything for Valentine's Day?".

I apply eyeliner in purple and then mascara "he is good and no, but he is not expected to, remember he is not my boyfriend".

She rolls her eyes "yeah, he is just the guy who you have lived with, pretty much since he got here and you two make a rabbit looks sad, with the amount of humping you guys have been doing".

I blush "Morgan! And how do you even know how much sex we have?".

She smirks "because he looks like a satisfied man every day he walks into the gym, he has that well fucked smirk on his face".

"Whatever...." and we look at each other and just start to laugh.

My mom pops her head in "everything ready? What are you girls laughing about?".

I give Morgan a warning look and get up "hi mom, we are good and all ready and we are just chatting".

Morgan can't help herself "we are discussing Holly's so called boyfriend and I hope you get to meet him tonight".

My mom looks at me "yeah, we sure hope so.....it is weird you have this guy staying with you, but neither your dad or I have met him. Jeff really likes him, so I don't see what the issue is".

"There is not an issue, mom......but it is really just a fling, so no reason to get all cozy, Richard is leaving in a couple of week, going home to England".

She looks at Morgan and rolls her eyes "I know, you keep saying that, but Jeff says you guys are in love".

"Well, Jeff is mistaken" and I avoid looking at her "I really need to finish getting ready, I'll see you and dad after the performance". She nods and leaves, Morgan excuses herself, leaving me alone with my feelings and thoughts for a while. I take a deep breath and try to block my thoughts out, concentrating on the task at hand.

The kids start arriving and Morgan and Linda have come in to help with makeup and get them in the right costumes. Jeff strolls in and gives me a kiss "you look nice, Holly".

I yank him over in the corner "what did you say to mom and dad about Rich and I?".

He puts his hands up in defense "nothing....except that he loves you" and he continues when he sees the protest in my eyes "you can deny it all you want, Holly, but the way he looks at you, it is more than just lust....he thinks you hung the fucking moon".

I give him a sad look "I can't hear this right now, but please don't say anything else to them" and I turn my attention back to the kids and the performance.

The audience is filing in and I peak out, looking for Richard and he comes in, carrying a big bouquet of flowers, dressed casually in jeans, a white shirt and that black leather jacket. I smile when I see several women gawking at him as he takes a seat, he can't see me. My parents walk in and actually end up sitting next to him, exchanging a few words, I'm sure they assume he is a parent or uncle.

We are about to start and I walk out on stage, welcoming everyone and telling them a little about what we have been working on. Morgan sits down at the piano and the kids begin to dance, performing their little numbers over the next hour. The finale is the hungry caterpillar story and to my surprise, Jeff hands off the book to Richard and he sits down next to Morgan and begins to read. I am mesmerized by his voice and try to file it away in my brain. The final part requires me to come out on stage, with these very beautiful butterfly wings on my back and perform a little dance number with all the kids, also dressed as butterflies. We dance across the stage and I lock eyes with Richard as he stands on the side of the stage, almost getting knocked to my knees with the look he gives me.

The number ends and the audience rises to applaud the kids and they take a well deserved bow, beaming with pride. There is a lot of hustle and bustle after we are done, hugs and pictures and things. Richard finally makes his way to me, carrying a gorgeous bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate truffles. He smiles and gives me a hug and when we pull apart, he looks at me and gives me a kiss on the lips "Happy Valentine's Day, Holly". 

"Thanks, Rich, you didn't need to do that" and we both laugh when the kids standing around clap and cheer as he kisses me again. 

"Yes, I did and I wanted to".

I lean on his shoulder as he still has one arm wrapped around me "thanks for reading the story, it was beautiful".

He plants another kiss on my lips "your welcome, I just felt it would be a nice memory to have" and he gives me a thoughtful look.

"Oh, so this is the famous Richard Armitage" and my mom comes up, extending her hand.

Richard looks a little confused and I introduce him "Rich, please meet my mom and dad, Donna and Frank".

They shake hands and my parents hug me "it was wonderful as always, Holly".

We talk for a few minutes and Jeff joins us. We end up at a local restaurant with Linda, Morgan and their families along with mine, enjoying a nice meal. Richard has a good time and get along with my parents like a fish in water and I catch my mom giving me a knowing look a few times during dinner as I sit next to Richard, his arm around my chair.

I finally fall into bed, exhausted and don't even notice when Richard comes in, after brushing his teeth. He covers me up, before he crawls in next to me, laying down and caresses my shoulder and face with his hand. He kisses me softly, whispering "goodnight, my love".

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, enjoy!

2 Weeks later:

Richard is laying on the bench in the beauty salon and I am standing over him, applying the wax to his chest. He decided over the weekend we better wax it again, he has the big scene coming up with Dr. Chilton, so he will be sporting the back tattoo and his bare chest. I spread the wax quickly and then pull down his underwear to put a little on the trail under his belly button. 

I feel him watching me and I finally look at him "what?".

He grabs my hand, rubbing his thumb over it, his voice sounding a little rough "just thinking about the last time we were here together...". 

My fingers wrap around his and I swallow hard, remembering exactly what we did...the lust and intense passion. "Rich please don't..you are suppose to be on set in 1 hour".

He croaks "I know......but it wont take an hour, I promise" and he shifts a little. I glance at his boxer briefs and wetness pool between my thighs when I see the bulge in the front, he is fully hard, a wet spot already forming on the grey cotton.

I suck on my tongue and he sees it, running his fingers over my arm, caressing my skin "Holly.....I want you so bad".

Quickly reaching for the strip, I apply it fast, again and again over the wax, making him flex as I go and he is soon waxed clean. I take a warm rag and clean him off and then reach for the soothing lotion, slowly applying it to his chest. I rub over his warm skin, making sure to lightly flick my nails over his nipples. He moans and twitches in his pants, his breathing coming in puffs. I rub below his belly button, snaking my hands right to the edge of his pubic bone and then back up again, he bucks, desperately wanting some friction against where he needs it most. I lean down and give him a wet kiss before pulling away "let me go wash my hands, believe me, you don't want that lotion on your dick".

He is panting "please hurry" and then he moves his own hand down his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his hard shaft, shoving his pants down his hips. I turn around, reaching for a towel and I about come undone, seeing him touching himself like that. I let out some feral sound, between a moan and a grunt "fuck Rich.....". He groans as he looks at me with heavy lidded eyes "so good, but not as good as being inside you" and he bucks his hips as he runs his thumb over his swollen head and I see the precum leaking over his fingers.

I glance over, making sure the door is locked and then quickly shed my clothes and he stops his movements and just watches me undress. I swear I see him twitch when I unclasps my bra and he notices my peaked nipples and my panties are soaked when I peel them off. He swings his legs out from the bench and sits, reaching his hand out for me and pulling me into his embrace, our lips crashing together.

His hands are all over me, rough and gentle at the same time, caressing, squeezing and touching me in all the right places. He licks my neck and the sensitive skin between my breasts and then covers my breast with his mouth, sucking on my nipple and flicking his tongue over the sensitive peak. I throw my head back and moan in pure pleasure, feeling myself throbbing between my legs "ohhh, Rich...I need you, please...".

He is breathless "I need you too....what would you like?". I rub his rock hard cock and he groans, pushing into my hand and I kiss him again "I don't care, Rich....I just need you to fuck me".

He gets up, kissing me with a deep passion, wrapping his arms around me, pushing his body against mine and I feel the slick drops of precum on my stomach as his erection is pressed against me. He runs a hand over my back, down to my rear, cupping my cheek and then he reaches between my legs, diving his fingers into my wet folds. I grind into his hand and he moans into my mouth "fuck you are wet" and he pushes a couple of finger inside me, caressing my walls and I clench around him, getting even closer to orgasm.

Richard walks me backwards over to the armchair, gently pushing me into it, removing his fingers from me. He gives me an aroused look and then proceeds to lick his fingers clean. I whimper and reach for his cock as he kneels in front of me. I scoot forward a little and then he can finally start to push into my tightness, both of us sighing in utter bliss. He captures my lips, opening my mouth with his tongue and I taste myself as he starts to thrust into me. He has one hand firmly planted on my behind, holding me in place as he fucks me.

I am a withering mess, he feels so damn good, the way he fills me again and again, rubbing his wide head against a certain spot deep inside me, sending jolts of pleasure through my entire body. Our moans mix together as we both approach climax "ohhhh harder, Rich.....shit, urghhh you feel good, more, fuck, right there" and he reaches between us, finding my swollen clit with his thumb and applying a little pressure. That is enough and I come hard, convulsing around him and biting his shoulder, trying to muffle my scream of intense pleasure "Hmmmmffff, Rich....ohhh god" and he pounds into me with force, reaching his release with a few more thrusts, flooding me with his hot seed, groaning deeply "ohhh fuck yeah....".

We are both covered in sweat and he holds me tightly as we catch our breaths. He leans his forehead against mine and I see a smirk on his face as our eyes meet "bloody hell......".

I kiss him "I know, Rich". We just hold each other for a bit, not really wanting to break the connection, but he finally pulls out with a sigh, reaching for a towel to help me clean up and we reluctantly get dressed to head to the studio.

Today is a hard and long shooting day. We walk into the makeup room, only finding Linda there, laying out the dragon tattoo. Stephanie is luckily not here today, it would have a been a bit awkward. She did offer Richard an apology the next time he came in to work, about her drunken antics at the party, but it was still a bit uncomfortable to be around her.

Linda looks up "morning".

Richard gives her a faint smile "morning" and she looks over his shoulder, seeing me blush and gives me a knowing smirk. I just shake my head and smile. We get to work, applying the tattoo to Richard's back and get him ready to film the difficult scene with Dr. Chilton. 

I am applying his make up and he has gone quiet, which is what he usually does, to get in character. He is studying his script and I work in silence, just letting him be. 

Raul Ezparza that plays Chilton comes in and Linda goes to work on his makeup. Richard and him exchange a few words, discussing their scene and then leave together to go on set. Richard comes over right before, reaching for my hand "thanks, Holly....see you on set" and he leans in, not caring who might see and plants an awkward kiss on my lips, careful not to mess up his cleft palate.

The door closes behind them and Linda comes over "what was that all about? He sure is not hiding it anymore".

I shrug "I don't know, maybe he doesn't gives a rat's ass about what others might think, he will be gone next week".

She looks at me "have you talked about it?".

I sit down, shaking my head "no, nothing other than saying to each other we will miss this".

"You guys need to or you will live with regret forever......".

I sigh "I don't know.....today is not the day to think about that" and we both grab our makeup kits and head to set.

We spend the rest of the day watching Raul and Richard shoot their scene, I am fascinated and utterly terrified by Richard's performance. He is freaking scary as the Red Dragon. Linda takes Raul back to work on the makeup for one of the last scenes. I go over to Richard to touch his up, he is very much in character and I don't speak to him. I do touch his hand before leaving and he briefly wraps his fingers around mine.

Standing back, we watched as Richard rolls out all the stops as Dolarhyde is taken over by the dragon and he crawls over the couch, leaning into Chilton, like he is going to kiss him and then bites his lips off. The entire crew gasps in utter horror and Raul gives a very convincing scream as it happens. It is so freaky and scary, but the two actors nail it and Bryan is so pleased.

The day finally wraps and I help Richard get his makeup off and he goes to scrub off the tattoo. He still doesn't say much, seems withdraw and moody. He comes back out, Linda has left, so it is just me in the room. I walk over to him "you ok?".

He looks at me, his eyes angry and upset "no, not really....." and he withdraws from my touch "I think I just need to be alone".

I nod "okay....fine...but just know my door is always open if you change your mind" and I walk out, leaving him there.

Getting home, I toss my car keys on the counter, sigh and walk in my office, turning my computer on and sitting down to edit a little bit, trying to forget the day and how it had ended.

I get up to get a drink of water and to find something for dinner.

KNOCK KNOCK

I walk to the door and open it, finding a defeated looking Richard on the other side, holding up a bottle of wine and a takeout bag from an Italian restaurant down the street. I take one look at him and pull him into my arms, hugging him tight and he mumbles into my hair "I'm so sorry, Holly....don't know why I was such a moody arsehole earlier".

Our lips meet and I cup his chin "it's ok....but care to tell me what was going on?".

We walk in the kitchen and he uncorks the wine, pouring it in two glasses I hand him. He leans against the counter, looking at me "I don't know....." and he searches for the words "I think I just felt uncomfortable and a bit disturbed with what I had to do today".

I walk over to him, embracing him and we hold each other and I lean my head on his shoulder "it's okay....you were acting and Dolarhyde is a very sick man".

He runs his hand through my hair and kisses me softly "thanks for just letting me be and not freaking out on me, it really helped me and I'm sorry I was so moody".

"It's okay, Rich..." and I smile "anyone that comes to apologize with wine and food, is quite welcome".

He pulls me close, giving me a deeper kiss "I'm glad" and we sit down to share dinner and quietly talking about the day's events and he is emotionally unwinding, slowly letting his guard down and he smiles a couple of times before we finish dinner. 

 

A week later:

The dreaded day has arrived. Richard's last day on Hannibal and I am doing everything I can to not think about it. 

We have spent the last week like we have done all the previous weeks since we met: talking, eating, making love and just enjoying each others company.

Richard is wrapping up his last weight session with Jeff in the gym and they walk together towards the locker rooms, passing the dance studios and Richard stops when he sees me dancing across the floor, moving to the music flowing from speakers.

My brother looks at him and stops too, watching Richard as he watches me. He puts a hand on his shoulder "It is non of my business, Richard, but you love her, don't you?".

Richard turns to meet Jeff's gaze, saying quietly "probably...." and after a pause "yes, I do....".

"Have you told her?".

Richard looks terrified "no.....I'm not sure this is the right time.....I'm leaving tomorrow" and he adds "I don't even know if she feels the same way....".

Jeff looks at him with frustration, gesturing with his hands "my god you two are stubborn.....I know you agreed to no strings, but I think that has changed for both of you over the course of the time you have spent together". Richard glances at his watch, listening to Jeff as he goes on "look....you can spend all your life waiting for the right time to do something or you can buckle up and just jump in with both feet, take a chance and hope for the best".

Richard is about to say something else, but I come out "ready, Rich? Don't want you to be late".

He nods and turns to Jeff, giving him a hug "thanks for everything, Jeff and take care".

My brother hugs him back, grabbing his shoulder "you too and Rich....just think about it" and we leave to head to the set for the last time together.

We get in Richard's car and I look at him "think about what? What did Jeff mean by that?".

He shrugs as he drives "just some advice he gave me...." and when he doesn't offer anymore, I let it be. He doesn't owe me an explanation.

I apply his makeup and cleft palate , a little harder since he is sporting some scruff...the final look for Dolarhyde as he meets his gruesome end at the hands of Hannibal and Will. They shoot the entire day, getting as much footage as possible. When the final "cut" is yelled out, everyone gathers, applauding Richard and share a glass of champagne. Bryan thanks Richard over and over again and we all visit for a while longer before Richard packs up his stuff, emptying his trailer and then heads to his apartment to finish packing.

He comes over to my place after, dragging his suitcase and carry on in the front room, dumping it by the couch. I am cooking dinner, and he pours us a glass of wine and we sit down for a leisurely meal, still avoiding the fact that he leaves tomorrow morning.

We clean up after dinner and he takes my hand, leading me to the bedroom and we proceed to get each other undressed. It is unhurried and we don't say much, it is like we both want to try to remember each other's bodies, trying to imprint the memories in our minds forever. I crawl in bed and he follows me, laying down next to me and giving me a lazy kiss, slowly deepening it until passion and need take over and we are devouring each other.

Richard leans over me, running his hand up my body while still kissing me and I tug on his shoulder, wanting him closer. He lowers himself on top of me and I open my legs, welcoming his cock between my folds, moaning as he slides his swollen head over my clit "ohhh, Rich...more, please".

He cups my breast with his hand, caressing it and my sensitive nipple, before he dips down and gently sucks on it, making me squirm. He looks at me "you are beautiful, Holly" and then proceeds to lick and kiss his way down my body, sucking on my pulse point on my throat, leaving a mark and then slithering down my body. He gives each of my breasts some attention with his mouth, making me throb at my very core as he licks each nipple to a painful peak. He kisses around my belly button and I giggle as he playfully bites my sides. My legs fall to the side as he gently coax them all the way apart, exposing my glistening, wet center to him and he gives me a look of pure arousal before dipping his head down, going to work on my very core.

My moans grow louder as he flicks his tongue over my clit several times and I arch my back, trying to grab onto his short hair "ohhh, ohhhhh, fuck, Rich, don't you dare stop....ohhhh". He pushes a couple of fingers inside my vagina, stroking my slick walls and bending them, looking for that hidden spot inside. I about come off the bed when he finds it and he moves back up, capturing my lips in a deep, wet kiss as he continues his assault with his fingers. His pupils are blown wide and he whispers in my hear "ohhh yeah, baby...let me hear you....tell me exactly how this makes you feel".

I grab the back of his head with my hand, holding his mouth to mine and muffling another moan as he fucks me faster with his fingers, applying just the right amount of pressure. I buck against him and let out a long, stretched moan as I orgasm "ohhhhhhhhhh, Rich", gripping him tightly around his fingers as he draws out the pleasure for me as long as possible. I collapse back into the mattress, feeling totally spent and he gives me a smirk, pretty pleased with himself that he brought me that much satisfaction.

He has needs too and moves back over me and I take his aching cock in my hand, stroking him a few times and spreading the slick drops of precum over his head. I guide him to my entrance and he doesn't hold back, penetrating me to the hilt in one fluid stroke, gritting his teeth when he finally sinks all the way in.

We lock eyes, both of us panting and he starts to move, drawing moans from us both. I wrap my legs around him and grip onto his strong arms, urging him on "more, Rich....give it to me hard", I know how much it turns him on when I talk dirty to him. I meet his every thrust and he slows down a bit, trying to make his pubic bone brushes against my clit every time and I feel another climax approaching and he is watching me, going a bit faster and we both come, moaning out as I contract around him and he shoots his hot load inside of me. We keep moving together, prolonging the pleasure and when we finally slow down, he pulls me close, clinging to me.

His head is buried in my neck and i have my arms wrapped tightly around him and we stay like that for quite a while. He is softening inside of me, but doesn't move and we enjoy the deep connection we both feel in that moment. He eventually lifts his head, cupping my face and placing a soft kiss on my lips. He croaks out "I'll always cherish this, Holly....what we have shared".

I am too emotional to say anything, but just nod and kiss him again. He hugs me tight and finally pulls out, tucking me close to him, and kissing me, whispering "I know, love.....I know". I just hold onto him and soon drift off to sleep, emotionally drained.

I don't feel him ease out of bed, quietly getting dressed and leaving a note on the pillow. I don't see him glance back at me in the doorway one last time, his face filled with so much love and then walking out the door with his stuff.

 

The next morning:

I wake up with a startle, I slept like a dead person and I roll over, feeling for him. The bed is empty and I sit up, looking round and my eyes fall on the folded piece of paper on the pillow. I unfold it, staring at his beautiful handwriting and the words:

 

_Dearest Holly,_

_You might think I am a coward for just sneaking out on you, but I thought I would make it_

_easier for us both by not saying goodbye. I hate goodbyes and this might have been the_

_hardest one ever. The time here has meant so much to me and I will always carry those memories_

_in my heart! You loved me for me, let me be and shared in a way I have never shared with anyone_

_before. Thank You!_

_Love Always, Rich_

_PS: In case you are wondering, I just drove to the airport and hung in the lounge until boarding time._

 

I feel the tears coming and I just break down and cry for a while, my heart feels like it is going to break. Damn you, Richard, but I also oddly enough understand why he did it that way, he was trying to spare us both the agony of goodbye. Glancing at the clock, I sigh.....he is about to take off. I reach for my phone, sending him a quick text "thank you for everything" and leave it at that. I get up and grab a smoothing out of the fridge, downing it fast and then decide to head to the dance studio, trying to ease my heavy heart.

Walking in, I see Jeff over by the weights and he rushes over, giving me one look and I burst into tears, hugging him tight. He holds me, rocking me "he just left without saying goodbye, didn't he?". I cry harder and nod, Jeff swears "bastard". I finally catch my breath and I pull away to look at him, trying to smile "he is not, Jeff.....he was just trying to save us both the pain".

Jeff studies me for a minute and then nods "I guess in some weird way I get that, but it still....". We talk for a few more minutes until his first client comes and I head into the dance studio, putting my phone into the speaker and turning it on. I throw my bag over by the bathroom, take a deep breath and steps onto the floor, feeling every note flow through my body, letting the music fill my soul.

I move over the floor, my feet skipping over the hard surface and I let my body be guided by the music. I try just to feel the tones and not think too much, but it doesn't quite work, the tears approaching again and I blink, trying to will them away.

I twirl around.

SLAM

Whirling around again to see who made the door slam like that, I stop in my tracks.

Richard is standing there, his suitcase at his feet, his carry on next to it. He looks a little uncertain, saying nervously "I couldn't get on the airplane"

It takes me a second to actually register it is really him and then we start moving towards each other and I leap into his open arms. He holds me tight and I burst into tears as he twirls me around before setting me down and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. He cups my face and looks at me with those intense, blue eyes. "Holly......I don't know how this is going to work and I am scared as hell, but I can't just leave....I...I" and his voice breaks and his eyes get a bit misty. He sniffles and I wipe a single tear away from his face as he clears his throat "I love you......like I never thought I could love anyone. I need and want you in my life and if it takes me living here half the time or whatever, I'm willing to do it".

My face splits in half as I smile at him "I love you too, Rich...so much" and we kiss again. When we pull apart, I give him a serious look "I don't know how this will work either, but we will figure it out...together".

He nods and then gives me a happy grin, dragging me into the bathroom, where we reaffirm the deep passion and love we have for one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, your kudos and comments means so much to me! Hope you have enjoyed it and another Richard fic will be up soon......."Sideburns, Cravats and Second Chances"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
